Lost in Illusion
by Lily Page
Summary: Gabby is dragged to a Criss Angel demonstration by her younger sister, annoyed, Gabby disregards the man as nothing but a teeny bopper fantasy. Will she change her ways and get lost in an illusion or will she break free?
1. Change of Heart?

"I can't believe this day is finally here!" exclaimed Gracie 

"Please don't embarrass us." replied Gabby 

Gabby unlike Gracie had not been looking forward to this day. Today was the day that Criss Angel was performing a demonstration at the Luxor Hotel, and Gracie had been lucky enough to score an invite. Gracie had been a fan of Criss Angel for the past three years and even though she lived in Las Vegas her entire life she had never met Criss Angel. Gabby on the other had was being dragged to the demonstration on the account of she owed Gracie a favor and Gracie didn't want to go alone. The two girls were sisters, born three years apart and for the most part had everything in common, _except_ an undying love for an illusionist named Criss Angel. Gabby, 23, had grown out of the "fan girl" stage of her life and didn't really care much for the illusions performed by Criss Angel. 

"Embarrass us?" questioned Gracie. "I would never do that! I don't want him to think I'm a spastic overzealous fan." 

"But you are a spastic overzealous fan." Gabby replied. 

"Yes, but _he_ doesn't know that." 

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with." 

The girls piled in Gabby's Ford Explorer and made the ten minute drive down to the strip. Gracie couldn't contain her excitement. 

"Mindfreak! Mindfreak!" Gracie sang. 

"Are you going to do that the entire way?" Gabby said, extremely annoyed. 

"Yes. Definitely." 

After an agonizing drive with Gracie singing non stop the girls finally arrived at the Luxor Hotel,Gabby parked the SUV and the two girls made their way into the hotel. Gabby walked through the glass doors to find a sea of girls dressed in black clothes, every square inch of clothing marked with the initials "CA." Some girls had handcuff necklaces, "CA" necklaces, "CA" wrist bands, hats, there was a "CA" logo attached to everything and was even painted on faces. Gabby was astonished at the fact that all these girls were so dedicated to one man, she unlike them didn't see the attraction or appeal of Mr. Criss Angel. 

"Oh my god." Gracie said astonished looking around the room. "And I though _my_ obsession was unhealthy." 

"So did I." Replied Gabby "...so did I." 

The girls continued to observe their surroundings, looking for a spot to watch the demonstration. They finally pushed their way to the front, Gracie knocking down a few girls in pursuit of a good view. 

"Gracie! You just stepped on that girls head!" 

"Well honestly what was it doing on the ground?" Gracie said defending her actions. "Who puts their head on the ground in a crowd like this?" 

"You knocked her over!" Gabby exclaimed. 

"I merely pushed her, if she couldn't hold her balance that's not my problem." Gracie said with disregard. 

Gracie looked down at the fallen girl "You should try Yoga, it helps with balance." she whispered. 

Gabby shook her head at her younger sister, she was determined, she'd give her that. 

* * *

It was a while before anything happened. A few of Criss's PR people came out and gave their spiels about safety, if something happens to Criss don't freak out, they have medical crews on-site, the usual corporate mumbo jumbo. Finally after about thirty minutes a woman came out and introduced Criss. 

"Ladies and..." she looked around the room realizing there were no gentlemen"...well Ladies! Criss Angel!" 

A tall well built man entered from behind thecurtain onto the stage.He exuded self-confidence, but definitely not in a arrogant way. He gazed around the room smiling, taking it all it. Gabby had to admit he was extremely good looking, with his dark hair highlighted with dark blonde streaks, dark brown piercing eyes, and a body...he sure did have a nice body. Gabby had suddenly focused all her attention on this man that had walked onto the stage and in but a few seconds had managed to consume the entire room. 

"Wow…he's so….just wow." Gracie said dreamily. "Give me 10 minutes with him and..."

Gabby was pulled out of her stare by Gracie's words. 

"And?"Gabby interrupted. "And you'll do what? You have a boyfriend. You'll do nothing." she stated.

"A girl can dream can't she?" Gracie defended. "Of course I would never do anything...don't judge me!" 

Gabby laughed.

Everyone in the room quieted as Criss began to speak. "Good Afternoon Ladies," he started then paused to hear the ladies return the greeting. 

"I want to thank you all for coming out today. Shall we get started?" Loud cheers echoed through out the large banquet room. Criss went on todemonstrate his basic tricks, pulling a coin from his arm,levitating onto a chairand turning orange juice into a bird. He grabbed a few girls from the audience to be part of the show and each was more excited than the next. The audience was captivated by each and every one of his illusions including Gabby who just couldn't figure out how he did it. Finally it was time for one last illusion. 

"And now a little something special, I'll need another volunteer from the audience." 

Every girl in the place raised her hand begging to be picked. Criss looked around the room and spotted Gabby, she was beautiful. She had long brownstraight hair that framed her face, and piercing blue eyes that held him in her gaze. Her lips were plump and pouty and from what he could see she had the body of a goddess. There was something unusual about her, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He soon realized, she didn't have her hand up. He walked down from the stage and straight for her. 

"Excuse me Miss?" he was looking directly at her. Gabby turned around and moved to the side thinking he was talking to someone behind her. "

No you, in the yellow shirt." he said. 

Gabby soon remembered she was wearing a yellow shirt as Gracie nudged her a little too hard in the side. 

"Oh." she stammered. "But I didn't have my hand raised."

"I see that." Criss said. "but would you mind doing me the honor?" 

"If you don't do it I'll never forgive you." Gracie whispered so only Gabby could hear. 

"Sure." Gabby said slightly annoyed and followed him to the stage. 

He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. As soon as her hand touched his she felt a chill run through her body, he stared at for a second feeling the same chill. Gabby quickly pulled her hand back and walked up the stairs by herself. 

"Please take a seat." he said pointing to a chair in the middle of the stage. Gabby sat down. 

"My name is Criss" Gabby rolled her eyes. As if I didn't know that she thought. "And you are...?"

"Gabby."she replied. "Gabby." he repeated. "Well, Gabby go ahead and close your eyes for me." 

She hesitated but closed her eyes anyway. She soon felt his hands on her shoulders and without meaning too she stiffened almost instantly. Criss leaned into her and whispered in her ear. 

"Your going to have to trust me Gabby." She felt goose bumps prickle her arms at the feeling of his warm breath against her ear. She nodded and tried to relax. 

"Today not only am I going to make Gabby disappear but I am going to disappear with her as well." there was a disappointed groan from the audience. Chris walked over to Gabby, grabbed her hand and pulled her from the chair.

"Now if you'll just stand here, I'm going to stand behind you." Criss placed his hands around her waist. He was very close to her and could smell her magnificent scent. She smelled sweet, of lavender and vanilla. A woman came from behind the curtain and placed a large blanket over the twosome. 

"You trust me right?" he whispered. Gabby nodded her head in agreement.

"One, Two, Three!" Criss shouted, and as they both vanished from view Gabby screamed.

**A/N: After I wrote this I read some of the other stories out there and the format of the story is along the same storylines as the othersbut don't worry I'm going to try to go in another direction :)** **Please review! This is my first FanFic so bare with me and give me some feedback please. ******


	2. Quick

Gabby screamed at the sudden drop in altitude, she felt herself falling down a slide and couldn't help herself as butterflies filled her stomach. Criss heard her scream and instinctively covered her mouth; he didn't want his audience to think something bad had happened to them. They slid down the slide for three seconds until hitting a soft mat at the end of the slide. Gabby fell onto her back with Criss landing on top of her. She lay there under the weight of him, wondering what the hell had just happened. Criss shifted his weight to his elbows so not to crush her. Knowing what she was thinking he said "There's a door in the stage connected to this slide." He looked up and pointed. Gabby nodded her head in understanding, waiting for him to remove himself from atop her. Criss was studying her face, looking in her eyes for some sort of recognition, but she continued to stare at him. He felt a strange pull towards this woman. There was something in her eyes that caused him to think twice about her. 

He wanted to kiss her, her lips looked delicious. He continued to look at her searching for a sign that it would be okay to place his lips on hers. Screw it he thought and moved his head closer to hers, a strand of hair falling in front of his eyes. Gabby looked intently at him realizing what he was about to do, she had just met this man and it looked as though he was about to kiss her! 

She panicked not knowing what to do or say "Do you plan on getting off of me anytime soon?" she questioned.

Criss felt like she had slapped him in the face, not many women refused his advances. He looked confused and hurt at the same time; Gabby gave herself a mental kick in the ass. "Could she have been more impolite?" she thought to herself sarcastically?

"Sorry about that." He said still confused and removed himself from atop her. He didn't know what had come over him.

"Its alright." She said. He stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She looked up at him and then towards his hand, she shuddered remembering the last time she touched his hand and helped herself up.

"Listen," Criss started "I'm sorry about that, can I get you anything? A drink, something to eat, a T-shirt?"

"A T-shirt? Of what?" she said.

Criss walked over to a box in the corner, it was filled with black t-shirts. He pulled a small one out and handed it to her. The shirt had a large picture of Criss on it with the words "MINDFREAK" written in silver letters. He wasn't wearing a shirt in the picture. Gabby couldn't help it, she laughed. Criss looked at her in wonderment.

"You can't be serious." She said and shook her head throwing him back the shirt. 

"Why not? I think it's a great shirt, not a bad picture either." He said as he examined the shirt before putting it back into the box. He had defended his shirt, and why wouldn't he? He looked damn good.

Criss stood there for a moment just staring at her.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "Can I get you something or not?"

Gabby thought it over for a moment she was starving and knew that if she didn't eat soon she was going to be sick.

"I haven't eaten anything at all today, your little demonstration took longer than I had expected." The words came out ruder than she had meant them to; Gabby hoped he didn't pick up on her rude attitude. He did.

"You don't sound like you even wanted to be there." He said sounding a little hurt. Gabby saw the sad look on his face and instantly felt bad. Why was she being so rude? She was normally a very nice person and she hated seeing people sad.

"I'm sorry, I did want to be there and I really did enjoy it." she said hoping it made him feel better; if someone had been so rude to her about her job she would have been equally hurt. After all she put a lot of hard work and dedication into what she did and she knew what it was like to have someone disregard what you do for a living as if it's nothing.

"Apology accepted." He smiled. "Let's go." He held out his hand to her. What was with him giving her his hand? For some reason it made her oddly uncomfortable. She looked at his hand in confusion and then at his face.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You said your hungry right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well follow me, I thought you said you trusted me?" he reminded her. She didn't. She didn't know why she said she did, it was hard for her to trust her friends and family let alone someone she just met. She unconsciously shook her head.

"So you don't trust me?" he smiled. "No, I don't." He laughed to himself and shook his head. 

"Do you want to eat or not?" Her stomach had been growling the entire time she was starving. She followed him through a dark hallway and to a service elevator. He pressed the up arrow, the elevator opened and he stepped inside Gabby following right behind him. The elevator ride to the top floor felt like minutes when it was only seconds, Gabby hated uncomfortable silences she always felt the need to say something. Finally the doors opened and Criss stepped out leading her to large double doors, he unlocked the door and went inside. She followed.

"Nice place." She said looking around. 

"Thank you." He wandered into another room; she could hear him shuffling through papers. He walked into the room seconds later with a menu in his hands. 

"Here you go." He said handing her the menu. "Order whatever you like." She looked it over for a few seconds.

"Cheeseburger please."She said with a smile. Criss thought sounded like a giddy little girl; he smiled at the thought. She smiled back; his smile was infectious. 

Criss grabbed the phone and dialed room service. Gabby continued to look around the room, she had never been in a suite before; it looked like an apartment to her…a very expensive and luxurious apartment. She walked around looking at the various objects around the room one in particular catching her eye. It was a large stone piece of opal; she picked it up and compared it to her own small piece of opal she wore in the form of a ring on her right hand. Gabby had never seen such a large piece of the jewel before and was fascinated at how the colors changed when the light hit it in obscure ways.

Criss hung up the phone and walked over to her. She didn't feel him behind her at first but jumped when she felt his hair glide across her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he said. She turned around to face him. He was so close to her she had to take a step back. "Do you like opal?" he asked. He looked down at her hands and saw the ring she wore on her finger. He gestured to her hand, "Do you mind if I take a look at it?" She took her ring off and handed it to him. The ring was a gift from her mother who died a few years earlier; it was silver with a round opal that was set raised in the middle.

"Its a little dirty," he said inspecting the ring "I have a great cleaner if you want I can clean it for you." Gabby thought it over for a moment, she never took it off and it had become quite dirty.

"Thank you, it's gotten a lot dirtier than I realized." she said. Criss walked back into the other room and brought out a small jar of cleaner, he delicately placed the ring into the jar.

"You have to let it soak for a few minutes." he said reassuring her.

There was a knock at the door; a short man was carrying a tray with their food. He walked to the dining table and set the tray down. Criss thanked the man and slipped him a twenty. Before Criss could say anything Gabby had sat down and already started eating. 

"So how long have you lived here?" she asked.

"About four years. You?"

"All my life." She said.

"And how long would that be?" he questioned. He didn't think she was much older than 22.

"Twenty six years." she replied. He nodded.

They both sat eating for a little while longer discussing Vegas, Criss's up coming show and a demonstration where he planned on being rolled over by a steamroller.

Gabby shook her head in disagreement. "No." she said flatly.

"No?" he questioned. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean that exactly. For you to by run over by a steam roller, without your bones being crushed, experiencing excruciating pain, and not to mention dying is physically impossible." she stated.

"Oh is it?" he questioned slyly glancing towards her. 

"Yes, it is. And anyone with a brain would understand that." she was being rude again. She quickly got up, grabbed her plate and took it to the kitchen. He followed quickly behind her. She moved quickly. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I can do it you know." he breathed. She whipped around to face him, this time not backing away. There lips were so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"No. You. Cant." She breathed, defiance lingering in every syllable. Her breath was warm and sweet against his lips; it was all he could do to keep from pulling her close and placing his lips on hers. He stared deep into her eyes, noticing the passion she had for her argument her eyes turned from a light blue to a deep blue that continued to darken. He wanted to kiss her and knew she wanted him to, he could see it in her eyes the way they changed color, it was almost as if they were daring him. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, lightly running his tongue across her bottom lip.

Gabby froze. Never in her life had she felt so exhilarated by a simple kiss, she debated whether or not to kiss him back. She finally gave in meeting his tongue with hers, massaging it ever so lightly.

Suddenly Gabby felt a vibration go off in her pocket. Buzz. Buzz. Her pager was going off. Criss cursed under his breath as he pulled his lips away from her. She grabbed her pager and checked the number.

"I have to take this." She looked up apologetically and stepped outside to make a call. Criss's mind was a buzz with questions, "who even had a pager anymore?" he wondered. Gabby returned two minutes later snatched up her purse and headed towards the door.

"I have to go," she said hurriedly "it was nice meeting you." Gabby ran out the door and down the hall to the elevator. She was gone before he could even ask what had happened. Damn she was quick.

**Chapter two! Let me know how it is please. I had to change her age in order to go in the direction I wanted because it just wouldn't have made sense. Please review. Thank you! PS. I don't know what happened to the formatting on the first chapter. I changed it but I don't know why it isn't showing.**


	3. Forgotten

It had been a long day, gabby thought as she drove home from work. She had decided to take the long way tonight; on days like this driving through the city allowed her to sort out her thoughts. In a way it was like therapy the way the rhythmic shift of the car soothed her. Tonight was no different, Gabby thought about Criss and the kiss they shared. She didn't mean to leave him so quickly but work had paged her and she didn't have the luxury of ignoring them. Now, even four hours later she couldn't think of anything else but him. No one, especially not a man had ever had this effect on Gabby. She was the type of woman who never let anyone or anything get in her way; she never wasted time on fantasies or crushes. But then again she wasn't your average girl either and that was definitely why she had accomplished so much at such a young age. 

Gabby slowed to a stop at the last red light before her house and looked down at her hand. She had cut herself earlier in her rush to leave Criss; she shuddered at the cut that marked her right hand just below her knuckles. She stared, confusion written across her face…something was wrong. Gabby gasped as she realized…her ring was gone. Where could she have put it? She _never_ took it off. Suddenly she realized she left it at Criss's apartment. "Shit!" she yelled. "Son of a bitch!" she quickly made an illegal U-turn and raced to the free way. She pulled into the Luxor parking garage like a madwoman five minutes later and ran to the elevator. 'How the hell am I going to get up there?' she thought. What if he doesn't even remember my name? Gabby ran to the front desk and was greeted by a short man with a comb over.

"How may help you ma'am?" he asked in an accent Gabby could tell was fake. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous and I'm sure you get this all the time…but…I need to see Criss Angel." Gabby said exasperated.

It was the gentleman's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes ma'am you would be correct, I do in fact hear that about 100 times a day if not more." He said smugly.

Gabby sighed "Can you just call him and tell him the girl that was in his room earlier is here now? I doubt he remembers my name but its Gabby." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ma'am, its 10 o'clock in the evening if I disturb Mr. Angel and your lying I could very well loose my job." He stated.

Gabby knew this man wouldn't budge. She was desperate to get her ring back, so she did the only thing she could think of. She reached in her purse and pulled out a hundred dollar bill… she slid it across the desk.

"Please?" she begged.

The man looked at the money and then back up at Gabby. He reached his hand out grabbed the money and placed it in his pocket. Gabby gave him a questioning look wondering if he had agreed to their deal. He picked up the phone and dialed Criss' room. 'Please pick up' Gabby thought.

"Good evening Mr. Angel. I have a woman here claiming to have been in your room this afternoon she says her name is Gabby…Yes sir." He hung up the phone and walked into a back room. The man emerged seconds later and handed Gabby a key card.

"Take the elevator to your right, insert the card into the slot and that will take you straight up to Mr. Angels room." He said.

Gabby smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Gabby did what the man said and headed for the elevator. She stepped out and knocked twice on Criss's door. He answered wearing a tight black shirt and tight black pants.

"What the hell happened to you earlier?" he questioned, "I chased after you but you were gone."

"It was my work, I had to leave right then, it was an emergency." She said.

"What do you do?" he asked letting her into the room.

"Just a little of this and a little of that." She hated telling men what she did for a living, they always seemed to get intimidated and assume she was automatically smarter than them. In most cases she was but it made it hard to have a relationship when they felt inferior.

Criss looked at her questioningly "What are you a hooker?" he had a half serious look on his face.

"Yes, I'm a hooker. In fact I'll be charging you for earlier, expect a bill." She replied sarcastically. "Keep in mind that I'm pretty expensive."

He sighed, "I guess I had that one coming." 

"Yeah. You did." She replied.

Gabby looked at him for a long while, she didn't want to admit it to herself but he was gorgeous. His hair fell in strands across his face to the point where you could only see small portions of his eyes peaking thought his hair. She could see every muscle ripple in his body though the tight shirt he was wearing which stuck to him like a second skin. She had been so focused on him that she had forgotten what she came there for in the first place.

"Umm Gabby?" he walked over to her and lowered his head to meet her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Gabby shook herself and stepped back. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was trying to remember why I came here."

"It wasn't just because you missed me?" he joked smiling.

"I left my ring here." She said flatly. He looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, that's right." He walked over to the kitchen and retrieved the jar; he pulled out the ring and dried the cleaner residue off. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, without breaking eye contact he slipped the ring onto her finger. Gabby was intimidated by the way he looked directly into her eyes.

"Thank you." She breathed. "I better get going." She turned to leave.

He held tight to her hand pulling her to him. "What's your rush?"

"I have to be at work in the morning." She said trying to pull her hand away.

"But I thought you just got off." Did he remember everything she said?

"Well I might have to fill in for someone, I'm on call." She looked down "Can you let go of my hand?" she didn't want him to but she couldn't stand being this close to him. If he didn't let go soon she was going to kiss him.

"How bout' I make you a deal?" his eyebrows arched up in question.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"You have to agree you'll accept the terms first."

She thought it over for a moment. "Fine."

He smiled a mischievous smile. "Okay. I'll let your hand go but you have to promise to meet me in the big parking lot across the street from here tomorrow at 3 o'clock."

"Fine." she didn't understand why he wanted her to meet him in a parking lot but she agreed thinking she could control her emotions in a public place.

He smiled "Good. Now give me your number so I can hassle you if you don't show up." Gabby pulled a card out of her purse wrote her number on the back of it and handed it to him.

"There. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and headed towards the door, as she put her hand on the doorknob he grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards him. He kissed her softly on the lips pulling away ever so slowly. He watched her eyes transform into the dark blue they had earlier.

"That wasn't part of the deal." She said barley able to speak.

"I know" He smiled, "but I couldn't resist."

**Little cheesy and short I know but review and let me know please if you like it. I will reveal what Gabby does for a living in the next chapter.**


	4. First Step

Gabby awoke the next morning to find Gracie sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her.

"Well?" Gracie said an expectant look on her face.

"Well what?" she replied still trying to wake up.

"Where the hell did you go? What happened?" Gracie was getting impatient.

"I got called into work and I had to leave. Sorry I didn't call you." Gracie knew she was lying; it was no use bothering to lie to her. Gracie could always tell when Gabby was lying.

"I don't care about your _work_ Gabby!! You disappeared with CRISS FREAKING ANGEL! What the hell happened after that?! You left to go to work!?" Her last sentence was spoken with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

Gabby rolled her eyes and started to tell Gracie the events that followed their disappearance.

"So you're telling me he fed you and then you just got up and left?" she said knowing Gabby had left something out. "You're kidding me right?"

Gabby sighed "Well….we kissed" she said hesitantly. Gracie stared at her in disbelief.

"Gracie?...Gracie!!" Gabby sat up and shook her sister.

"I just…wow…and then you left?" Gracie questioned but said it in disbelief. Gabby nodded. "You are so…_stupid_."

"Wait what? Why am I stupid?" she questioned

"You left…CRISS FREAKING ANGEL to go to work!! TO GO TO WORK GABBY! I can't even believe we're related right now, I might have to disown you." Gracie always had a flair for the dramatics. Gabby debated on whether or not to tell her the rest of the story if she thought she was stupid now...

"Is that it? Or are you leaving out another very important part?" It was no use Gabby thought, she planned on meeting Criss if she had time this afternoon and didn't feel right about lying to Gracie.

"How the hell do you know me so well?" Gabby questioned, Gracie shrugged her shoulders and leaned in waiting to hear the rest of the story. Gabby told her about leaving her ring, going back to get it and the second kiss they shared.

"It's official." Gracie stated. "You are officially stupid. Not only do you get lucky enough to kiss Criss Angel ONCE." She emphasized the last word. "BUT TWICE!?" she paused as if a light bulb had went off inside and began to look around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to hit you with so maybe I can knock some sense into you." Gabby sighed she knew what she did was stupid. She was attracted to him and felt amazing when she had been with him, but for some reason she just couldn't give in to her emotions.

"You're going to meet him today." Gracie stated.

"Only if I can get off early."

"Oh, you must not have heard me right, that wasn't a question. You're going!" Gracie demanded. Gracie and Gabby were two very different people and always had been. Gabby on one hand had become so consumed with her work that she never had time for a social life. Gabby went to work, came home and went to bed. Gracie on the other hand never let anything stop her from having a good time. Gracie watched her sister become a hermit and quite frankly was tired of it, she needed to have social contact outside of work.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" Gabby said. She truly wanted to go but she had to work. She sighed, work always came first for her, and she knew that maybe it was time to change that but something in her doubted she could.

"Whatever." Gracie said "I'll have your outfit picked out by the time you get home, and if your not home by 2 I'll come get you. And don't think I wont." She threatened.

Gabby looked at her sister; she knew she was only looking out for her. She leaned over gave her a hug and walked to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Gabby arrived home from work to find Gracie standing in the driveway about to get in her car. Gracie smiled to herself knowing Gracie was on her way to get her.

"I was just about to come get you."

Gabby got out of the car protesting, "Even if I leave now I'll be late." Gracie grabbed Gabby's hand, pulled her in the house and shoved her in the bathroom.

"Get in the shower now! Your clothes are on the bed…and HURRY UP!" Gabby stared at her sister shut the door and tried to remember when she had become so bossy. She hopped in the shower and was out in ten minutes. She dried her hair made a half assed attempt at putting on makeup and walked out of the bathroom to start getting dressed. She walked over to the bed and saw that Gracie had laid out a _very_ low cut, red v-neck shirt and jeans for her to wear. Gabby didn't even remember owning the shirt but figured it was probably Gracie's and pulled it on anyway. She stepped out of her room ten minutes later fully dressed and ready to go.

"You look good!" Gracie smiled excitedly "I should dress you all the time!"

"You can almost see my boobs." Gabby said half-heartedly knowing that no matter what she said Gracie would not let her change.

"Hey, if you got em flaunt em." Gracie smiled.

Gabby smiled a half smile at her sister. "Thanks." Gracie walked to her sister and pushed her towards the door.

"Now Go." She said sternly. Gabby walked out the door got into her car and headed to meet Criss.

She pulled into the empty parking lot 15 minutes later, except it wasn't empty. Gabby got out of her car and looked around, there were two giant trucks parked at the end of the parking lot, one had a giant picture of Criss on the side and the other was white. Groups of people were running in and out of the trucks, most of which were speaking into headpieces. Gabby continued walking towards the trucks wondering what all the commotion was about. She reached one of the trucks and saw a large man guarding one of the doors. She walked up to him and asked for Criss.

"Your name?""Gabby." he pulled out a small piece of paper from his back pocket and searched the list for her name.

"Wait here." he said and disappeared into the truck. Gabby waited impatiently for him to return but after five minutes she started to wander around. She walked to the end of the lot and looked down into the street. At the entrance of the parking garage there were hundreds of people standing in a single file line. She soon realized she wasn't the only one here to see Criss. Had she been so stupid to think that she was here as his guest? She actually thought he wanted to see her again, not just be a member of the audience to oo and ah at his stunts. It was in that moment of realization that Gabby decided to leave as she turned around she came face to face with Criss.

"Hey." he said with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" she asked."

Well...today I'm going to get hit by a car while standing in front of a brick wall." he said in one breath "and I thought since you didn't think I could survive getting rolled over with a steam roller, you might enjoy watching me do this."Gabby stared at him in amazement; this wasn't what she had in mind when he asked her to meet him

"Your out of your mind." she said finally.He laughed; he actually laughed, "We'll see about that. Come on lets go sit down."

Criss led Gabby into one of the trucks; they sat talking for a while until Criss's phone rang.

"What?? Well get someone here anyway...we already have a full crowd, I'm not backing out on this now." Gabby watched him as he paced the length of the truck. He hung up the phone and cursed.

"Fuck." he sighed "Costa!" A tall dark haired man emerged from a curtain at the back of the truck and looked at Gabby."The medical team is stuck in traffic!..." Criss shouted.

"So...we'll wait a little longer, what's the big deal?"

"In California..." replied Criss. A look of disappointment and worry washed over Costa's face, he knew what was coming next and no matter how much he was going to oppose it he knew it would do no good.

"I'll just have to do it without them then, lets get an ambulance out here just in case anything goes wrong."

Criss said."No. Criss an ambulance is fine in theory but these guys don't know what's going on, they don't know you or your medical history and if something happens to you..." Costa protested.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure they will know what to do IF anything happens." Gabby watched the two men argue, she had her own advice but decided to keep it to herself. She sat there quietly until Criss looked over at her as if had just saw her for the first time.

"I'm sorry Gabby, this is my over protective brother Costa. Costa this is Gabby."

"Nice to meet you." Gabby replied and Costa smiled."You would think my irrational brother would have better manners." Gabby laughed. Criss stood looking at the two of them before he said"Tell them to get everyone up here, its time to go."

Costa hesitated but agreed and walked out the door.It was another thirty minutes before everything was in place. One of Criss's crewmembers was going to be the one driving the car. With everyone in place Criss took his stance in front of the wall, Gabby watched in anticipation from Criss's right side waiting to jump in if anything were to happen. Criss's crewman was given the okay and revved the engine before releasing the break and heading straight for Criss. Gabby's heartbeat so quickly she felt as if her chest would burst open any minute. BAM! The truck slammed into Criss and screeched to a halt as bricks crumpled to the concrete. The audience gasped in horror waiting for some sign that Criss was okay. After a minute Gabby realized something was wrong, she ran over to Criss and began pushing her way to him. He lay on the ground unconscious blood dripping from the top of his head. "Get out of the way! No one move him!" she yelled as she knelt down beside him. Gabby worked her way from the top of his head to his arms, stomach and down to his feet checking for broken bones and any swelling. The paramedics finally walked over to Criss stretcher in hand.

"Ma'am, step out of the way!" one of the men yelled as knelt down to examine Criss. Gabby looked up to see a man she had been working with for the past year.

"James" she said exasperated. "Call the hospital, tell them were on our way and to clear out an OR." James looked at Gabby in recognition.

"D...Dr. Stevens? I didn't know it was you...I...I'm sorry." he said not moving an inch. Gabby bit her lip in frustration.

"James!" she yelled, "GO NOW! We don't have time for this!" she said impatiently. James quickly got up and ran to the ambulance to make the call. Costa looked at Gabby with a mix of fear, confusion and impatience.

"Your a doctor?" he asked as he knelt down to touch his brother. "Is...is...he okay?" he said on the verge of tears.

Gabby looked at Costa, wishing she were somewhere else. Usually when she had to speak with the family members of the injured it wasn't at the scene of the accident "I'm pretty sure he just has a concussion but I need to get him into ex rays and I booked an OR just in case. " she said in her most reassuring voice.

James returned and helped Gabby lift Criss onto the stretcher they rolled him into the ambulance and raced to the nearest hospital. Gabby and Costa rode in silence to the hospital until they pulled into the parking lot and Costa broke the silence.

"Please take care of my brother." he said as a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"I will." Gabby said and hugged the man she had known for only a few hours.

**This one is a little longer, please review. Thank you.**


	5. So Close

It was hours before Gabby came out to talk to Costa and the rest of Criss' family. She had done every test imaginable and hadn't found anything wrong with Criss. There was no internal bleeding and nothing had been broken, the only thing Gabby found was a large gash across Criss' forehead. Criss was suffering from a concussion but hadn't woken up yet which was largely in part to the medication she gave him to keep the pain at bay. Gabby was dreading talking to Costa knew she had to face Criss's family but she had hoped she could bring them to an awake alert Criss. She finally decided that she couldn't let them wait any longer and walked down the long hallway to the waiting room. She spotted them right away; they all resembled each other and were sitting quietly holding each other's hands. Gabby walked towards them slowly hoping that by the time she lead them to Criss's room he was awake. Costa looked up at her and walked quickly over to her.

"Gabby!" he said as he grabbed both her hands. "How is he?" Costa had explained everything that had gone on to his mother Dimitra and brother JD. They all looked extremely worried and Gabby knew it was her job to reassure them that Criss was indeed okay.

She put on her best doctor smile, "He's okay, I've run every test and ex ray I can think of and the only thing wrong with him is that he has a concussion and cut above his right eyebrow."

"Oh thank god." Replied Costa. Dimitra breathed a sigh of relief and hugged both her sons.

"I'll take you back right now but I just want to let you know that he hasn't woken up yet, which is normal because I gave him a considerable amount of medication to make sure he isn't in any pain." Gabby led them to a room at the back of the hospital. They walked in to find Criss still asleep. Dimitra walked slowly over to her son and brushed the hair out of his face, examining the cut on his forehead. Gabby felt this was a family moment and started to slowly back out of the room. Before she could leave Dimitra looked at her not know what to say, this woman had taken such good care of her son and she greatly appreciated it.

"Thank you Gabby." She said sincerely. Gabby didn't know why but she felt tears form in her eyes. She felt a strange connection to this woman she had met but a few minutes ago and could tell she was truly grateful.

"Its no problem." She managed to say choking down the emotions that were brewing inside of her.

"I have some other patients to attend to but I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Gabby walked over to Dimitra and handed her card to her.

"My cell phone number is on here, as well as my pager. If you need me for anything at all just call me and I'll be right here." Dimitra took the card and hugged Gabby.

After she made her rounds she wandered over to check on Criss who was still asleep. Dimitra was sitting on a chair she had pulled up right next to the bed. Gabby walked over to the opposite side of the bed to check his vitals and make sure that he hadn't drifted into a coma. Dimitra looked at her expectantly.

"Everything looks good." Dimitra nodded still looking worried.

"There is a cafeteria on the third floor, feel free to help yourself to whatever, ill stay with Criss." Gabby said as she looked around at them, they looked tired and hungry.

"Thanks Gabby, I think we'll take you up on that." JD walked over to his mom and grabbed her hand. "Lets go mom, Gabby will stay with Criss." Dimitra hesitated for a moment but gave in to her sons and left to the cafeteria.

Gabby pulled some gauze and a band-aid out of the drawer beside Criss's bed and began to change the bandage on his head. She carefully and gently removed the existing band-aid and cleaned the wound. A quiet clam came over her as she smoothed his hair away from his face. How could she feel such a connection to a man she had only met yesterday? She prayed he would wake up soon if not to reassure her that he was okay but his family as well. Gabby leaned down to remove one of the pillows that was propping him up, she always hated how the nurses propped patients up to the point where they were sitting up in bed. She sat down in the chair Dimitra had been sitting in and placed the pillow on her lap. She leaned back and closed her eyes; she felt exhausted and emotionally drained. The past two days had been...well she didn't even know what they had been. Crazy? Completely unlike her? Yes, but they had also been tiring and…amazing. She glanced down at her watch; it was now coming up on the sixteenth hour that she had been at work. If it wasn't for the small two hour break in-between with Criss she definitely would not have made it. Speaking of Criss, he was definitely not what she expected. He was funny, smart, charming and not to mention gorgeous... She sighed as her imagination to pulled her into another world…

"Gabby?" Gabby was instantly pulled out of her daydream and shot straight up in her chair.

"Criss?!" she walked over to him and began checking his pupils and feeling his pulse.

"Guess my stunt didn't go to well then?" he said with disappointment.

"It went well...if you don't count the rogue cinder block that whacked you in the head then yeah it went well." he smiled at her and shook his head instantly regretting it as he began to feel the stabbing pain devour his head. He winced at the sudden sting but quickly tried to hide it. Gabby saw him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Try not to move your head to much, it's going to hurt for awhile." she said and waited for the question she knew was coming.

"I know this is probably a little late but...are you a doctor?" he questioned feeling stupid the second the words emerged from his lips. Gabby stared at him for a moment a sarcastic remark on the edge of her lips. She sighed and decided against it.

"Yes, and I'm going to let that slide you know. I had a very good come back but due to your current state I'll let it go." Criss smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me the other day when you left?"

"I don't like telling people what I do for a living, there is instantly a barrage of questions considering my age and well...I didn't really know you and its just...to be honest...annoying." she confessed.

"Annoying?"

"When people meet you...how many times do they ask you how you did something whether it be levitate, get cut in half, hold the weight of an H2?"

"Gotcha." he said in understanding.

"So, if we continue to be friends I'll eventually tell you how I managed to become a doctor at such a young age and you can tell me how you levitated in the light of the Luxor." She had been watching episodes of MINDFREAK in the break room, 'how the hell did he do that?' she thought when she first saw it. Criss smiled "I don't know about the latter part of that sentence but we'll see." Gabby smiled.

"Are you comfortable?" she said reaching behind him to fluff up his pillow. In the second she reached over she realized how close she was to him. Criss noticed as well because his hands made their way to her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you for taking care of me..." he said looking intently into her eyes. Gabby couldn't look away, there was something about his eyes that held her still…he gave her the chills. "Mmmhmm" was all she could say as she leaned in towards him...

"Criss! Your awake!" yelled Costa. Startled, Gabby tried to pull out of Criss' hands but he wouldn't let her, instead he moved his hands to her arms and began rubbing them as if she were cold. Gabby took this opportunity to remove herself from the bed and headed for the door. Dimitra headed for her son and kissed him on the cheek, Gabby took that as her sign to leave and slipped out the door.

Gabby sat in the break room dreading going back to Criss's room, she would have to tell him that he wasn't going to be going home tonight. Usually when a patient suffered a concussion Gabby didn't hesitate to send them home after a few hours but Criss was different, he had taken a long while to wake up and she didn't want to take the chance of something happening to him. It was then that the chief of surgery walked into the break room with an annoyed look on his face, unfortunately he was heading straight for Gabby.

"Dr. Stevens?"

She looked up "Yes sir?"

"Listen, this man that's here, Criss Angel is it?" Gabby nodded. "He's going to have to go."

"Why?"

"I've got a horde of people standing outside my hospital blocking my emergency room entrance and quite frankly I can't have that. Your going to have to take him home and keep watch on him there."

"But sir, I have work to do here." she protested.

"I have Dr. Allen covering your shifts, I know your upset but I need to get him out of here he's causing too much of a commotion."

"Why me? Don't take this the wrong way…sir, but isn't this more suited for a nurse?"

"Well, those were my first thoughts exactly but we _are_ asking Mr. Angel to leave...politely. But he has the choice to ignore our request and so he made a request of his own...that you be the one to "Baby-sit" as he so fondly put it." Gabby was beyond pissed. How dare he pull her away from her job?

"No." she said with complete defiance.

"No? Gabby must I remind you of the oath you took to protect and provide patients the best treatment possible? It is your duty as a doctor, this hospital has turned into a circus and I will not have it. Go now or find another hospital to work for." Gabby knew he was bluffing but didn't see anyway out of it.

"Fine."

"Good. I'll call you in the morning and..." Gabby didn't let him finish; she walked out the door and headed straight to Criss's room clearly enraged.

"Criss? Don't you think Gabby is going to be a little upset?" questioned Costa who did not agree with Criss's decision to bring Gabby home. He'd only met the woman hours ago but he could tell she had a temper. Criss realized that Gabby more than likely would be a little upset but he figured she would get over it. He didn't know why he had such an attraction to this woman but he found her interesting and wanted to be around her as much as possible. He finished getting dressed and sat on the bed feeling a little light headed; he hated hospitals and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Dimitra and JD were bringing the car around when the door to Criss's room burst open.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gabby couldn't remember the last time she was this mad.

"What?" he looked at her in mock confusion.

"Don't you _what_ me! I have work to do! I cant just take time off to take care of someone who doesn't even _like_ being taken care of!!" she yelled, she didn't mean to but he brought out emotions in her that she had learned to depress a long time ago.

Criss smiled got up and walked out of the room. Costa followed. Gabby sat there for a few minutes stewing in her anger before Criss popped his head around the corner, "Are you coming?" she flipped him off before getting up to leave.

Gabby decided to take her own car to the Luxor, she couldn't sand to even look at Criss let alone sit in a car with him. She was furious; she didn't want to spend any more time with this man than she had to. Just being around him made her excited and when he touched her, kissed her it was sometimes more than she could tolerate. Gabby had learned not to get too close to any man in the past years and Criss was no different. In fact Criss was someone she shouldn't even stand next too, if he didn't stop touching her she might just hold him down and have her way with him. Emotions are funny like that; one moment she wants to kill him then next she's daydreaming about throwing him up against a wall and kissing him until he had no more breath. Gabby followed Criss, Costa, Dimitra and JD up to the room. She walked into his suite and asked what room she would be staying in.

"This one." Criss replied. Costa and JD baked up to the door knowing this would not go over smoothly.

"What do you mean 'This one?'" she snapped ready to leave. Screw the chief she could fine another job in a second...hell make it nanosecond.

"There aren't any extra rooms, the hotel is booked for the night."

"Of course." she said throwing down her bag. Gabby walked to Criss's room and slammed the door.

"Well that went nicely, well done Criss." Costa said sarcastically.

"She'll be fine. Lets get some sleep my head is killing me." Costa, JD and Dimitra bid Criss goodnight and went to their respective rooms to tuck in for the night. Criss debated on whether or not to sleep on the couch but decided against it. He was the one with the concussion! Let her sleep on the couch! He opened the door to his room to find Gabby laying on the bed wearing a black silk camisole with matching shorts and a glare that would stop a man dead in his tracks. Part of him wanted to kiss that glare out of her eyes but decided against it due to the throbbing in his head.

"What do you think your doing?" she said. He was not sleeping with her, she couldn't take it if he laid next to her...in a bed...she needed to tap into that self control thing she had been practicing.

"I'm laying down, my head is killing me." Gabby felt bad. He had a concussion after all; if anyone were to sleep on the couch it should be her.

"I brought some pain killers with me, let me know if you want one." she said in an attempt to be nice.

"I hate taking pills, I just need some sleep." He said as he took off his shirt. 'Oh dear god.' Gabby thought, please god put your shirt back on. Gabby felt as if she were in a movie, no real man had abs like that, or pecks for that matter. Hell no real man had a body like that! Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse...he removed his pants. He was wearing black boxer briefs that hugged every muscle in his body and to make matters worse he turned around to walk into the bathroom revealing nothing short of a perfect ass. Good lord!

'Self control...self control' she muttered. Criss emerged from the bathroom.

"Did you say something?"

"What? Oh no." she lied. Criss walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Night." All she could do was pray he didn't accidentally touch her or that she didn't forcefully touch him. Gabby closed her eyes in attempt to go to sleep but she just couldn't. All she thought about was Criss the kisses they shared and his hands on her waist. As she finally started to drift into sleep she felt a hand brush against her thigh.

'God, her skin was soft' Criss thought as he pulled his hand away, he would have continued touching her but the instant his hand touched her thigh her entire body froze as if she just jumped into the Antarctic ocean.

Gabby wanted to grab his hand and place it back on her thigh but she knew better and promptly sat on her own hands to keep them still. This self-control crap was hard.

Criss decided against his better judgment and placed his hand on her thigh again this time slowly raising it higher towards her abdomen. Gabby gasped in pleasure as she went against everything her mind told her and turned to kiss him. He lightly caressed her tongue with his before stopping to kiss her neck. Gabby moaned in delight as he left a trail of kisses down her body all the way down to the top of her shorts. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her for a kiss. His mouth was amazing; he kissed her as if it were the last time, every time his lips touched hers. Gabby was losing herself in his kiss, any shred of self-control she had was out the window...that is until the phone rang. Gabby froze as she pulled her self back to reality.

"Just ignore it," he whispered. But she couldn't, the self-control mantra she had been practicing was slowly creeping its way back into her brain, imagine that. She scooted from under him and got up from the bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch.," she said before he could even protest she grabbed a pillow and left.

"Damn," he said to himself. "she's quick."

**Chapter Five!! Please give me some feedback!! Thank you to HarrowingGothling for reviewing every chapter I really appreciate it!**


	6. So Close But Still So Far

Gabby fell asleep on the couch almost instantly; she was so tired from working that she passed out as soon as her head hit the

Gabby fell asleep on the couch almost instantly; she was so tired from working that she passed out as soon as her head hit the cushion. She was never really a deep sleeper but during the past few days she was lucky if she had gotten ten hours total. On nights when she was really tired she always seemed to have the best dreams and tonight was no different. She was dreaming that she was lying in Criss's arms and he was stroking her hair, lightly splaying kisses on her face. Only this time, when she woke up it was to find that it wasn't a dream. Gabby looked up sleep filling her eyes to see Criss laying above her pushing the hair out of her face, his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Did I dream that whole scene last night?" she said still not completely awake.

"No you didn't" he smiled remembering the way she felt beneath him. "But…you did scare me pretty bad." he said the smile slowly changing into a worried look.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"Last night I woke up to get a drink of water and I saw you on the couch shivering. I though it was weird because it was pretty hot in here. So, I walked over to you and you were breathing in sharp breaths like you were in pain. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. I decided to bring you in here with me so I could watch you and make sure you were okay."

"Sharp breaths?" she questioned.

"It was like you were submerged under water for too long and you just came up for air." Gabby thought this over for a few moments, before deciding to dismiss the thoughts that were beginning to come into her head. When she became doctor she automatically turned into a hypochondriac, before when she would find a random bump or feel sporadic pains in different areas of her body she would dismiss them as "a bump from hitting herself" or "growing pains" but now, every little pain, bump, sent her mind into a query. As soon as she heard Criss describe her violent breathing she ran a list of possibilities in her head all of which were not good. She had done this many times before and with nothing ever seriously being wrong she dismissed this as well.

Criss watched her as her eyes changed to a midnight blue, she was thinking furiously and he could tell.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Gabby looked at him a moment before replying.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said and closed her eyes. "I'm still tired, do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

"Not at all. I have a demonstration to get ready for anyway." At those words Gabby opened her eyes and stared at him in disbelief.

"What?! Are you crazy or just stupid? You have a concussion! And I was sent here to take care of you!" she shot up in bed, there was no way she was getting back to sleep now.

"Your so cute when your angry." he kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the bathroom. Gabby didn't know if he was messing with her or if he was in fact, just stupid. She threw a pillow at him and hit him directly in the head. He turned around slowly, picked the pillow up off the ground and walked slyly over to her. He placed the pillow back on the bed and brought his lips down to hers, never touching but teasing. Her body instinctively leaned closer to him in anticipation of his kiss. He moved closer now brushing his lips against hers but instead moved to her ear.

"You're going to regret that." he whispered as he pulled away quickly. He looked down at her and smiled as he made his way into the bathroom. Damn him!

* * *

Gabby stood in the kitchen showered and ready, she was wearing jeans a Criss Angel shirt and much to her dismay...matching underwear. She felt like a walking ad for Criss Angel merchandise. She hadn't had time to pack before she headed to Criss's so she had grabbed her bag from her locker at the hospital. Unfortunately for her it only contained jeans, some make up and a cami and shorts she sometimes wore under her scrubs. Dimitra had been nice enough to bring her a shirt and underwear for the day, the only draw back was that CA logos were plastered all over the shirt and the words "Are you ready?" were now written across her pelvic area. Gabby shook her head and decided she needed to get home as soon as possible. Costa and JD made their way over around twelve to find Gabby standing in the kitchen making breakfast. Only she wasn't really cooking...she was heating up food in the microwave and placing it on plates.

"Smells good, whatcha makin'?" Costa said looking over her shoulder. He laughed as he watched her unwrap a McDonalds McMuffin and shove the wrapper in the trash.

"McMuffins...and hash browns." she whispered. "Not much of a cook. In all the classes I've taken over these years cooking never really came up. Dead cadavers and cooking food don't really coincide."

"Gotcha. Your secrets safe with me." he winked and went to sit down at the table. Gabby finished unwrapping the many McMuffins she picked up at the McDonalds down stairs and brought them to the table. Criss emerged from his room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Gabby decked out in his merchandise. She didn't even need to look at him to know what he was about to say.

"Think wisely before you open your mouth Mr. Angel."

"I...I didn't even say anything."

"You were going to."

"What? A guy can't comment on a beautiful woman? A woman who _may_ have in the past refused to take let alone _wear_ a Criss Angel shirt."

"Beggars can't be choosers. I didn't have a choice so don't flatter yourself. Now sit down I made breakfast." she ordered him as she pointed to a chair and sat herself down next to JD. Criss sat down and looked at his food in question and then at his brothers. Costa shook his head as if to tell him 'don't go there' but of course he did.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"Sure did. I excel in many areas, not just scholastic ones."

"Hmm." He picked the McMuffin up and took at bite. He chewed silently and swallowed taking a moment to examine the taste.

"Are you sure? Because I cant help but notice that this..." He held up the sandwich and looked at it sideways "...tastes just like a McMuffin...from McDonalds." Costa shot him a warning look, telling him to shut his mouth. Criss had never listened to his brothers and he wasn't about to start now.

"I guess I'm just that good." She said through gritted teeth knowing where he was going.

"I guess so." He finished eating and walked over to place his plate in the sink, turning around he glanced at the garbage can to find it filled with McDonalds wrappers. He laughed grabbed a wrapper and placed it down on the table. Gabby looked up at him; she was so mad that her eyes turned so dark they were almost black. Did he have to be right about everything? He just couldn't let anything go! Gabby pulled every last bit of self-control she had left in her and calmly stood up. She snatched up the wrapper and wadded it up her hands. Without hesitation she promptly chucked it at his head. It hit him square in the forehead and fell to the ground. He didn't move. Still pissed she picked up the glass of water sitting next to her hand and poured it right on top of his head. Water soaked his hair and ran down onto his shirt. Costa and JD stared in amazement as they watched their brother awaiting his reaction. Criss still didn't move. Gabby, feeling slightly redeemed grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Criss looked over at his brothers, they knew he was fuming. Feeling a lecture coming on he held up his hand in protest and headed into his room.

* * *

Gabby headed down to the shops feeling in need of some good old-fashioned retail therapy. At first she debated on leaving and going home but decided not to. She hadn't had a vacation in six years and as much as Criss pressed every single one of her buttons making it hard for her to retain her sanity, she felt she owed it to herself to take the opportunity to relax. She knew Criss would be mad about the water but she didn't really care, she decided to spend the day by herself so she bought a bathing suit and a magazine and headed over to the pool.

Criss got over his anger after the two hours he spent stewing in his room and went out to look for Gabby. He prayed she hadn't left as he searched every inch of the hotel but found no trace of her. He decided to call her. As he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket raising a finger to dial, it rang.

"What's up? Did you find her?" It was Costa.

"No." he said disappointed.

Costa sighed, "This is going against my better judgment but...she's at the pool." Costa had found her lying by the pool looking completely relaxed. He didn't want Criss to bother her but he also didn't want her to leave so he told his brother making him promise not to piss her off any further.

"Yeah, yeah." Criss said hanging up on his brother and running towards the pool. It was minutes before he found her lying on a chaise by the lifeguard station. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a stark white bikini that tied on the sides and the contrast from her tan skin made him stop in his tracks. He couldn't help but to stare…and think about untying those strings.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Criss figured she was sleeping, he couldn't see her eyes through the dark sunglasses she wore. He felt like an idiot standing there staring at her, it wasn't as if he had never seen a beautiful woman before. He dated Cameron Diaz for god sakes. What the hell was happening to him? Gabby got up from her chaise and walked directly to him, standing hands on hips. She brushed her glasses to the top of her head and gave him a look as though to say 'What the hell do you want?'

"I was looking for you all over. I have to leave for my demonstration soon and I want you to come."

"Your not serious?" She had honestly thought he was kidding earlier.

"Yeah I am."

"No. As your doctor I forbid it." she said boldly.

"You forbid it? Have I ever told you how much I like being told what to do?" Gabby knew he hated being told what to do but quite frankly she didn't care. He just suffered a concussion not even 24 hours ago and here he was walking into another moronic way to try to kill himself. Plus as much as he didn't like being told what to do she hated it even more when patients told her no. She was the damn doctor!

"I'm doing it no matter what. I feel fine, my head doesn't even hurt anymore." 'Ah ha!' Gabby thought my chance to leave!

"Oh good." she said smiling "Since your all better I guess there's really no need for me to be here then is there?"

Shit. He wanted her to stay, he had planned on faking headaches for a while, he didn't mean to let it slip that he felt fine. He panicked searching for something to say.

"Well…Well I'm not one hundred percent. My head just doesn't hurt as much." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Well Criss, that's what we in the doctor world call 'getting better'. Your fine and my job here is done. If you don't mind I'm going to finish working on my tan and then ill be leaving." She waved at him and walked back to her chaise and laid down. Criss started to walk after her but instead he left and headed for his demonstration. He had a plan.

* * *

Gabby laid out at the pool for another hour before she headed up stairs to change out of her bathing suit. She had gathered all of her things and was heading for the door when her phone rang. It was the hospital.

"Hey chief, what's up?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Just getting ready to leave, its seems our illusionist is all better."

"Well that's actually why I'm calling..." there was a long pause at the other end of the line. "Dr. Stevens?"

"Did he call you?" she questioned quite rudely.

"Yes, he did. And he tells me that you are refusing to treat him and that you plan on leaving, which I can tell is true from your previous statement."

"Sir, he told me he felt fine! What am I supposed to do?"

"Gabby, you're _supposed_ to stay there. I know it may seem a little over the top but we can't have any negative press and you leaving Mr. Angel is going to cause negative press." It took an act of god to refrain Gabby from hurling her phone across the room.

"Fine! I'll just stay here and work on my tan then! Ten years of medical training and I'm sitting here in a frickin suite caring for an illusionist who isn't even sick! I'm a neuro-surgeon for god sakes not a babysitter!"

"Dr. Stevens I understand your frustration but please understand..." She cut him off.

"Oh I understand. Just call me when I can leave!" she hung up the phone and sat down on the couch to wait for Criss.

* * *

"You what?" Costa said shocked. "Man she is going to be pissed! What the hell were you thinking?" Criss informed JD and Costa of his plan to keep Gabby with him, which they obviously did not approve.

"She'll be fine guys."

"Yeah dude that's what you said last time and it went over real well. Why do you want to keep her here anyway?" JD asked. "I mean you are..."

Criss held up his hand "I don't know why, I just do. I have a feeling about her...a good one."

They arrived at the hotel and made their way up to the room. JD and Costa left Criss at the door walking to their own rooms.

"Where are you guys going?" Criss questioned.

"I think were going to sit this argument out. Believe me we love watching her yell at you, but to be honest we're a little tired." JD said as Costa nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you guys she'll be fine." Criss said as he opened the door. Gabby heard them talking outside and was waiting for him by the door. As soon as he entered she smacked him upside the head. Criss quickly closed the door trying to block out the roaring laughter that was emitting from his two brothers.

"What the fuc..."

"Don't even finish that sentence! I can't believe you called my boss! Your not even sick!"

"Actually, my head hurts pretty bad right now...I wonder why." Gabby rolled her eyes and reached to smack him again but he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

"Why are you so angry with me?" he forced her to look at him.

"Because you're pulling me away from my job! My patients need me!" she yelled right into his face hoping he would finally get it.

"Why can't you just relax? I'm sure you haven't had much time for that let me be your escape for a little while. Just stay with me for a week, that's it and I'll let you go."

"No. I can't. You can't manipulate me into staying here." she said shaking her head. This woman was more stubborn than an ox. Why couldn't she just relax? It was only a week. Did she really detest him that much? No, he knew she didn't no one could hate someone and then kiss him the way she did. He decided to let her wrist go, if she didn't want to stay he wasn't going to make her.

"Go." he said looking at her gesturing towards the door. She stared at him not knowing whether or not she should leave. As much as she yelled, as much as she complained, something was stopping her from leaving. Her feet felt like they had been cemented into the ground and she stood there wanting nothing more than to kiss him until he couldn't breath.

Criss saw her eyes transform into the dark blue they did when she was wrestling with her own emotions. He moved closer to her and Gabby felt the heat of his body burning against her skin. Suddenly she stepped forward and Criss threw himself against her slamming her back into the door. He kissed her hard, raw passion emitting from his lips. Gabby put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his muscled torso squeezing him to her. His hands were frantic on her body, stroking her back down to her butt and shifting his hands up and down her thighs. He walked over to the couch and tried to lay her down but Gabby wanted none of that. She jumped down from his grasp and pushed him onto the couch, straddling him so that she had full control. Criss placed his hands under her shirt feeling the softness of her skin and pulled her shirt over her head not breaking their kiss. Gabby felt as if she would explode as she felt his hands roam over her body, stroking her back and stomach. Criss began to kiss her neck as he listened to the small moans that escaped her lips. He moved down to her breasts and she arched her back up grabbing his hair in her hands to pull him closer to her. Gabby wanted him more than she could ever express and nothing could stop her, not even that damn self-control mantra. Well maybe something could stop her...

"Oh shit." Costa said as he walked in on Gabby and Criss, clearly in the middle of something. Costa quickly put a hand to his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the hotels..." All of a sudden the loud ringing of the fire alarm drowned Costas voice out, the hotel was on fire. Great.

**I just want to say to everyone who reviewed...THANK YOU!! You guys seriously make my day. Please continue!! :)**


	7. Why?

Gabby looked around at the crowd surrounding her Criss, Costa and JD. Dimitra had left on a flight back home an hour before the fire broke out. The three of them had been standing outside for about an hour now and pretty much everyone from the hotel had noticed Criss. It wasn't just because he was Criss Angel, the fact he was also standing next to a woman who happened to not have a shirt on had a lot to do with it. In the rush to leave the hotel Gabby didn't have time to get her shirt. It was only until they reached the parking lot that Criss noticed because a group of men had started to gather around ogling Gabby. He took his shirt off and gave it to her to wear, it seemed like a good idea at the time but after a few seconds the group of men gradually turned into a group of women. Gabby couldn't blame them he was gorgeous, she even found herself staring at his godly form.

"Why are you looking at me like a starving wolf? I'm not a piece of meat you know." He said as he gave her a scorning look. Gabby laughed.

"I'm just trying to blend in with the crowd." She said eyeing him up and down.

* * *

Criss was surrounded by hundreds of fans all wanting the same thing whether it be an autograph, a picture, or a request for him to cut himself in half. Out of all the illusions he'd ever performed everyone seemed to want to see him cut himself in half, he never understood why. After he signed about four-dozen autographs he looked around for Gabby, but she was nowhere to be seen. He started to make a get away to look for her but as soon as he turned around another wave of people approached him. Criss was never one to ignore his fans; after all they were the reason he was able to do what he loved.

* * *

Gabby had wandered over to sit on the wall along side the casino. She needed a moment to herself to think things over. She had almost let herself get too close to Criss and she knew she couldn't let that happen. It had been easy for her over the past few years; she never really had the time to meet anyone and work didn't offer any romance proposals. Contrary to popular belief the doctors in real life were a far cry from the ones that walked the halls on Grey's Anatomy. Criss on the other hand was completely unexpected; he was definitely the most fascinating person she had ever met. In the past three days there wasn't a second that went by that she didn't think of him. And to make it even worse she had never had a harder time then now containing her emotions. Any touch or glance from him made her forget any problems or worries she'd ever felt. Being with Criss was like being in a constant state of complete bliss. She wanted to let herself fall for him, let herself be with him, but she just couldn't because no matter what happened between them, in the end they would never have a happy ending.

* * *

After signing hundreds of autographs and posing for what seemed like a never ending barrage of photos Criss made an escape and went off to find Gabby. He found her sitting on wall looking lost in thought.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Just needed some space," she said looking at the ground, she never once looked up at him.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. Criss..." she didn't know what to say but she knew she needed to end whatever was going on between them.

"Yeah?" he said hesitantly. He knew what was coming but he didn't know why it was coming. She was resisting him; he knew she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Why couldn't she just let go of whatever she was holding on to?

"I really think I should leave." She blurted out.

"Why? Is it because of earlier?"

"What happened earlier can't happen again...ever." She looked up from the pavement and into his eyes. She wanted him to see the seriousness written on her face.

"Why are you acting like this? Don't even try to tell me that you don't want to be with me, or that you don't feel anything when you kiss me!"

Of course she felt something! Her body quivered from a simple touch from him and her heart did back flips whenever he walked into a room! But she couldn't tell him that, she had to tell him that she didn't feel anything, as much as she didn't want to she knew she had to.

"I didn't." she said. "It was just a kiss."

Criss stared at her as if he had just met her for the first time unbelieving of what she was saying to him. How could she deny what they had between them? Did it really mean nothing to her? He knew it didn't but he wasn't about to sit there and plead with her to tell him the truth.

"That's bullshit Gabby and you know it." He got up and walked away shaking his head in the process.

* * *

Gabby sat there for another hour before heading back into the hotel. A forgetfull cook, who left a towel on top of the stove, started the fire. It was contained to just the restaurant but the smell of burning food and sulfur permeated through out the hotel. Gabby started back to the room not knowing what she was going to do now or how Criss was going to act. She walked in the door to find him sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where have you been?" he asked anger reeking from his words.

"Just sitting outside. Listen..." Criss got up and walked over to her.

"No. I don't want to hear any more lies. I know you have feelings for me I know its more than lust! Why do you keep pulling away from me?" Gabby looked away, he was right. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I...I..."

"You what?!" he half yelled and Gabby felt tears sting her eyes. She ran into the bedroom slamming and locking the door. Criss didn't mean to yell at her but he was so frustrated, all he wanted to do was be with her and she was pushing him away. He walked over to the bedroom and tried to open the door, he knocked softly hoping she would answer.

"Gabby, I'm sorry. Please open the door," he pleaded. She unlocked the door and sat on the bed.

"Its open." Criss walked in and kneeled down in front of her, he picked up her face in his hands to look at her, she was crying. He felt pure heartache at the sight of her tears and instantly regretted everything he'd said.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell me why you don't want to be with me that's fine but please Gabby, please don't lie about the way you feel." Gabby couldn't look at him everything he said was true. She wanted to be with him so terribly it hurt her insides.

"Your right. I'm falling in love with you..." Gabby looked at him for what seemed like hours.

"I have to leave." She got up from the bed and picked up her bags that she had packed previously.

"You're falling in love with me but your leaving me?" he grabbed her bags from her and threw them to the side. He embraced her holding her before he kissed her deeply and passionately. As he was kissing her he felt tears touch his skin. He pulled back to look at her, she was crying and the pain that shown through her eyes was more than he could take.

"Tell me. Tell me why you have to go." Gabby shook her head and pushed him away from her.

"Please," she pleaded, "Please just leave me alone for now." Criss stared at her before deciding to give her some space and headed towards the door.

"You can't avoid me forever." Gabby nodded in agreement but knew she could, and knew she would.

* * *

That night Criss slept on the couch to give Gabby sometime to herself but what he unintentionally gave her was the chance to leave. Gabby waited four hours before she grabbed her bags and left the hotel room. As she stepped on the elevator she looked back towards the door where she had spent the happiest three days she had in a long time. A single tear fell down her cheek; she shook it away as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

It had been two weeks to the day since Gabby had left Criss and they had been the most miserable two weeks of her life. Gabby of course buried herself back into her work trying to forget Criss and everything that had happened between them. Criss called her everyday for the first week after she left but she never took his call. After a week she couldn't take it anymore, the temptation to pick up when he called was too great. So, she did what any normal person would do…she deleted him from her phone and changed her number. When she got home Gracie naturally gave her the third degree about everything that had happened and Gabby not seeing anyway out of it told her the entire story.

"Has he called again?" Gracie said eyeing her sister.

"No…I changed my number." She said absentmindedly as she studied up on a new procedure she was performing in the morning.

Gracie sighed at her older sister "Gabby I love you but I don't understand you. I know it's hard for you but don't you want to take a chance and try to _live_ your life?"

"And ruin someone else's in the process? No." Gabby said without even looking up from her book, she had already made her decision. She wasn't going to start a relationship she knew she couldn't finish.

"You don't know that! I'm tired of your negativity! Look at me!" Gabby looked up at her sister tears stinging her eyes. She got up from the table and embraced Gracie.

"I'm sorry."

Gracie tried for the past two weeks to get her sister to go back to Criss but she just wouldn't give in, this was her last attempt. She wiped the tears away and forced a smile.

"So, since it's your day off how about we go do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe we could grab some sandwiches and head out to Red Rock." Gabby looked at her sister suspiciously she knew exactly what she was up too.

"Red Rock?" Gabby questioned mysteriously. "But you hate nature, hiking and anything that has to do with the outdoors. Probably because you're high heels don't really belong."

"Ha-Ha your too funny. Seriously though I have these platform sneakers, do you think they will work?"

"Are you kidding?"

Gracie looked around the room before giving her sister a confused look

"Uh no."

Gabby shook her head in disbelief Gracie was always the fashionista. Gabby didn't even remember the last time she had seen Gracie wear flats.

"Gracie you're becoming a good liar." Gabby said changing the subject, ready to spoil Gracie's plan.

Gracie faked a confused look and scrunched her eyebrows "Why do you say that?"

"I know Criss is doing a demonstration there tonight, and before you protest, I'm not going. I have to get ready for surgery tomorrow."

"But…"

"Don't Gracie, its over. Alright?" Gracie's shoulders slumped down and she turned around and walked to her room, she twisted roughly and gave Gabby the classic Stevens death glare.

"This isn't over." She stated and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Gabby sat at the table studying for hours until she finally decided to go to bed. It was 9 o'clock; she needed to get some sleep if she was going to be ready for surgery tomorrow. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed, she hadn't even closed her eyes when her pager went off. Gabby rolled her eyes, she knew who it was without even having to look. She got out of bed and dialed the hospital.

"This is Dr. Stevens I received a page."

"Dr. Stevens we have an emergency regarding one of your patients."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Gabby raced out of bed threw on her scrubs and sped to the hospital.

Three minutes later she was running into the hospital one of the nurses handed her the chart and gave her the run down of what happened.

"Wait a second." She said without looking down at the chart.

"He was run over by a steam roller?" she looked at the chart and winced as she read the name…Christopher Sarantakos.

"Well that just frigging figures now doesn't it?" the nurse looked at her in bewilderment.

"I told him not to do it but you know that doesn't do any good. I think I'll just be quiet from now on." Gabby smiled and turned around to find Costa.

"I'm sorry Gabby but I didn't want anyone else taking care of him. I know that you will do whatever it takes." Gabby nodded and hugged Costa.

"I'll be back to let you know how he is." She left and ran to Criss's room to check out the damage that had been done.

* * *

It only took Gabby an hour to tell that nothing had been broken, even though she couldn't figure out how that was possible. Criss had completed his stunt but when he rose to get up he crashed back to the ground like a bag of sand. The paramedics rushed to his aid and suspected internal bleeding. Gabby found no internal bleeding and for that matter she didn't even find a bruised rib. All she could see was a few bruises on his chest and along his thighs. Criss was still asleep but this time she hadn't given him any pain medication and he suffered no concussion. She figured he was passed out due to the stress of the steamroller but even then he should have woken up by now. Gabby shook her head and started laughing realizing what was going on. If he wanted to play she would play, she licked her finger and stuck it in his ear. He didn't move.

"Wow, you have good restraint." She said staring at his face. She then placed her hands on his abdomen and began tickling him. He still didn't move.

"Mr. Angel I must say I am impressed." 'But lets see if he can resist one more thing' she thought. Gabby sat on the bed and lowered her lips to his; she lightly kissed him massaging his tongue with her own. Criss knew she was aware he was faking and it had taken everything in him to resist her taunting. 'But this' he thought 'was to much to bare.' He had ached to kiss her lips again and now here she was her lips pressed to his. He decided he didn't care anymore and returned the kiss raising his hands to her waist and pulling her towards him. Gabby continued kissing him before a smile rose to her lips breaking their embrace. She pulled away and stared at him.

"How did you know?" he said.

"I'm a doctor Criss not an idiot." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he frowned.

"To get your discharge papers and to let your worried brother know you're an ass."

"I'm not leaving."

"What do you mean your not leaving? You have to leave there's nothing wrong with you."

"Let me take you out." He said as he walked towards her.

"Out where?" she questioned.

"Like on a date." Gabby's instant reply was no but she knew he wouldn't leave until she said yes so she decided to skip their usual song and dance and go straight to the answer he wanted to hear.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to pull this shit again."

"Scouts honor." He said holding up his hand.

"Yeah right." She said putting her hand on the door to leave.

"Gabby?" She raised her eyebrows in response.

"Why did you leave me?" Gabby released her hand from the door shocked by his bluntness and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Whatever it is I will understand. Please Gabby." Gabby looked right into his eyes and felt like she could tell him anything. She wanted to tell him so that he could truly understand her, understand why she couldn't be with him.

"I…I'm…" she stammered and began to cry.

**Please review pretty please! I appreciate all your reviews and I just want to say thank you to everyone. It keeps me writing and makes my day!!**


	8. Shock and Awe

Criss watched as Gabby began to cry. He decided then that it didn't matter what held her back, as long as she didn't continue to resist him it would give her time to tell him when she was ready. Whatever it was he knew they would and could work through it, he just wanted to be with her. He held her in his arms and stoked her hair as she continued to cry. He didn't wipe her tears away or tell her to stop crying, he felt like she needed to cry, to let out what she couldn't manage to say with words. After a few minutes Gabby pulled away, looking at the ground she shook her head and laughed lightly.

"I can't believe I just cried on your shoulder for the past ten minutes."

"Its okay, you want to some more," he said as he stuck out his shoulder. She laughed again and lightly punched his arm.

"I think I've cried enough to last me a life time."

"I know what you mean." He said sighing. Gabby looked at him in question; he didn't seem like the kind of guy that cried very often.

He noticed her questioning stare and answered her unspoken question "My father died in my arms about ten years ago, and I've never gotten over it." Gabby stared at him for a few minutes before nodding; she knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"My mom died five years ago from ovarian cancer and believe me…you'll never get over it. I was still in college at the time studying medicine and I tried so hard to find a solution, alternative medicine, vitamins not approved by the FDA, anything but she didn't make it and she died right after the trip." Gabby smiled in memory at the last time she was with her mom.

"The trip?" he questioned.

"My mom and my sister and I always wanted to spend a Christmas in New York, so when she was diagnosed with four months to live we pulled together all of our money and spent most of the moth of December there."

Criss smiled "That's sounds wonderful. You're lucky to have been able to do that."

Gabby nodded and smiled remembering how happy her mother had been. The three of them had such a good time ice skating, going to Broadway shows, and viewing the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. It was definitely the happiest time in her life.

She felt a tear form in her eye and decided to change the subject, she didn't want to cry all over him again "So, how about that date?"

Criss's mood instantly changed and he looked like a little boy who just got a train set for Christmas. Gabby raised her eyebrows in question "So..."

"Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go reassure a certain man that his psycho brother is okay." Criss winced anticipating the reaction Costa would have to his little trick. He knew it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Gabby had spent the entire day getting ready for her date with Criss and of course Gracie was there every step of the way.

"Gracie! I'm not wearing that!" Gabby exclaimed as Gracie held up a short v-neck black dress that was tight enough to suffocate her.

"Its cute! Show off some stuff your not fifteen your twenty six for god sakes! Just try it on."

"No!"

"Fine. Lets see what else we have here..." Gracie roamed through her closet before finally pulling out a knee length black satin dress. The dress was beautifully adorned with lace on the bodice and small spaghetti straps; Gracie knew it was perfect for her sister.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" She pulled out the dress and handed it to Gabby.

"Wow, Gracie where did you get this?"

"Prada."

"Prada?!"

"Yeah, I spent an entire paycheck on it." She said as if a dress was something important to spend so much money on.

"Its amazing how calmly you repeat that as if its something normal people  
do."

Gracie shrugged "Just put the damn thing on."

Gabby lost her clothes and put the dress on. It fit her perfectly and accentuated every one of her curves.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight!" Gracie taunted. Gabby rolled her eyes she was going to try to restrain herself but something told her that wasn't going to happen.

Gabby was sitting on her bed completely ready, bored she started flipping through channels when the doorbell rang, she looked over at the clock, and it was only six thirty. She didn't expect him to be early, maybe late but definitely not early. Gracie zoomed past her room to answer the door. Gabby got up from the bed to follow her.

"Stay." she commanded as if Gabby were a dog. "You have to make him wait a  
little." Gabby rolled her eyes. She never was one to let someone wait she just never saw the point.

Gracie opened the door to find Criss standing carrying a large bouquet of bright orange and red roses. Gracie smiled and grabbed them from him letting him in the house. She placed the roses on the table and turned to face him.

"Good job!"

Criss was knocked back by her enthusiasm "Umm, Thanks?" Gracie could tell he  
looked a little confused she pointed to the roses.

"Ahh yeah, you think? I took a guess."

"Well you hit it right on." Gracie said smiling "I'm Gracie by the way, Gabby's sister."

"Nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand; Gracie looked down at his hand and cocked her head to the side. She shook her head and embraced him in a hug. Criss laughed and hugged her back; this girl had no fear unlike her sister who had enough fear to fill the Atlantic. He then realized her problem of not giving in to him had nothing do with something that happened within her family. He knew it was personal for her and he prayed it wasn't another man.

"I have to get mean for a second."

"Mean? Why?" Criss didn't know why but he started to get a little nervous.

Gracie cleared her throat as if she had been practicing what she was about to say, "Gabby is my sister and IF you hurt her or make her cry in ANYWAY I will come for you faster than you can escape from a straight jacket." Criss laughed inside but he didn't dare show any signs of it to Gracie nor did he want to tell he'd already made her sister cry.

"Understood." Criss said resisting the urge to salute her.

"Good." she said then smiled. Her entire demeanor changed, "I'll go get Gabby" she said happily.

Gracie walked into the room looking like a little girl she was so excited.

"Why do you look so happy?" Gabby questioned as she put the last touch up on her makeup.

"Criss is here!" Gracie squealed. Gabby nodded.

"Yeah I kind of guessed that when the doorbell rang." She said giving her sister a sarcastic look.

Gracie dismissed her sisters remark "He looks SO HOT!" Gracie shrieked.

"Gracie shut up! He can hear you." Gabby whispered the last sentence in anger. She didn't want him to get a bigger head than he already had.

Gabby looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged her shoulders thinking that she looked okay but nothing special. The truth was that she looked absolutely amazing. Gracie looked at her for a while marveling at how pretty her sister looked.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Gracie said smiling a truly genuine smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Criss said standing in the doorway looking on the two sisters.

Gabby jumped shocked at the sudden prescience of his voice. Gracie was right he did look hot. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt with a picture of a scull on it, faded jeans, a CA black hat and matching studded belt. He was also wearing his standard barrage of bling around his neck, for a second Gabby felt extremely over dressed. Criss read her thoughts, "Don't worry I don't want you to change you look gorgeous. Just bring some jeans and shirt."

Gabby grabbed a pair of jeans and a black Sinful shirt Gracie gave her for her birthday. Criss put his hand out to her and this time Gabby grabbed his hand in hers without thinking twice.

"Lets go." She said happily.

They left the house and headed for the car. Criss opened the door for Gabby and got in on the other side, he pulled out a black silk scarf from the glove compartment and started to fold it.

"What are you doing with that?" Gabby questioned slightly afraid of the answer she knew was coming.

"I'm going to blindfold you." he said as he finished folding the scarf and raised it to her eyes. Gabby put her hand out and pushed the scarf away.

"No. No."

"Come on, its a surprise. Just play along." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but no funny business." Criss smiled like a little kid and tied the blindfold around Gabby's eyes. He started up the car, the black custom Lamborghini jolted into to life as they raced off to their destination. Gabby was a little nervous as to where they were going, she contemplated the millions of things she thought it could be but nothing really seemed feasible. Finally after about twenty minutes the car slowed down to a crawl and finally stopped. Criss pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, he walked around to let Gabby out pulling her by her hand.

"Can I take this off now?" she said reaching for the blindfold.

"Nope. Not yet. Be patient." He handed her the change of clothes she'd brought and lead her into the building.

"Here" he said handing her the clothes " its pretty cold in here and as much as I don't want you to change I don't want you to catch a cold. Go change and I'll wait for you by the bathroom, it's pretty dark in here." Gabby went into the bathroom and quickly removed the blindfold. She inspected the bathroom trying to look for any clues that might give way to their location. She had no luck so she quickly changed and ran out of the bathroom to run right into Criss's back. He turned around as if knowing she was going to crash into him and pulled her into his arms.

"Whoa there. A little anxious are we?" Gabby felt the heat of his body against hers and instantly froze. Something about him made her completely crazy; any touch from him and it was like she'd lost any sense she ever had when it came to him. She pulled herself back and grabbed his hand to see as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

"Just a little." she replied.

"Good. I like it when you're not in control. Now put the blindfold back on and stay here I'll be right back.

"In the dark? By myself?" Criss heard the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm just going to turn on the lights."

"You better run." Criss laughed softly to himself, he liked the vulnerable side of Gabby, she made him feel like she needed him. Criss ran to the light switch and paused.

"Are you ready?" Gabby laughed, he sounded just like his show.

"Yes! Hurry up!" Criss turned on the light and looked out at the surprise he created for her, everything seemed to be in working order. He took her face in his hands and removed the blindfold, Gabby's eyes widened as tears began to fill her eyes. They were at an ice skating rink and the entire stadium was ornately decorated in Christmas decorations. Christmas lights of all colors lined the walls and wrapped around the poles. Gold and red wreaths, garland and ornaments were placed on the walls, there was even a fake fireplace decorated with stockings in the middle of the rink. But the best most overwhelming sight was the enormous tree at the end of the rink decorated in the most beautiful ornaments she had ever seen. Sparkling reds, greens and gold's pierced her eyes as they shone brightly from the light. Under the Christmas tree was Santa with his reindeer ready to take off do deliver presents. Never in her life had anyone done something so special, so meaningful for her. She was extremely grateful and speechless she had no idea what to say so she didn't say anything. She turned around trying to hold back her tears and pulled Criss to her in a crushing grip. Criss had never been this happy, to be able to do this for her was more satisfying than he could express. He wrapped his hands around her waist and stroked her back kissing her on her forehead. Criss held her for a few minutes before he asked "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Gabby had been so enthralled at the Christmas wonderland she hadn't even noticed the small table that sat in the middle of the rink. She shook her head in amazement.

"You think of everything don't you?"

"I try." She couldn't contain her excitement and hugged him again as she pulled back she leaned into his arms and put her own around his neck. Criss stared at the look on her face; no one had ever looked at him like that, with such appreciation and happiness. He kissed her softly and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back she pulled away slightly and looking directly into his eyes she said

"Thank you. Its just as I remembered it." Criss smiled at her "It was my pleasure." He led her to the ice and they sat down for dinner. They talked for hours about their lives, things they've been through and what they hoped for in their futures.

"So, you still haven't told me how you became a doctor at such a young age." Criss said. Gabby nodded in recognition.

"That I haven't. Its really not that interesting."

"No no, don't do that. Tell me, and don't try to lie. I can tell you know."

"Tell?" she questioned.

"When you're lying...I can tell." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, the whole psychic thing." Gabby took a deep breath and began to tell him the story.

"I have always been smarter than the average Joe. When I was sixteen I had just graduated high school by taking a lot of extra classes. About a month after I graduated my mom was diagnosed with lung cancer, since I was young and naive I thought I could find a cure for cancer. Go figure. Anyway I enrolled in college obviously pre med and studied my ass off to try and finish early. I did and not to brag_ but _I graduated number one in the entire class" she smiled, proud of herself "There were some other things that motivated me to graduate early but I'm going to leave those out."

"Ah, I knew there was going to be a catch." Criss said looking disappointed.

"Your turn." she said excited.

"My turn? For what?"

"The Luxor! How did you do it?!"

"Oh," Criss laughed as her eyes lit up with excitement "That was me, that wasn't an illusion."

"Oh come on!" Criss smiled at her.

"Maybe in a few years I'll let you in on the secret."

"A few years!? How do you even know we'll still be together for a few years?" Criss stared at her reeling back at her words. She admitted they were a couple she actually referred to them as being together. He couldn't believe it and as much as he didn't want to question her he couldn't resist the urge.

"We're together?"

Gabby thought about what she said. She hadn't realized it but she didn't want to retract what she said. She wanted it to be true but now it seemed as though he didn't.

Criss noticing the struggle going on inside her mind said, "That came out wrong, I meant to say, are you finally giving into your feelings for me?"

"I'm trying" she said meekly. Criss stood up from his chair and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her neck so softly it sent chills down her body.

"I have one more thing for you." He said walking over to the door of the rink. He turned around and handed her a pair of ice skates.

"You skate?"

"A little." Gabby lied, she'd only skated about three times in her life and she was in no way good at it. They laced up their skates and took to the ice. Gabby was a little wobbly at first but Criss helped her keep balance. They skated around for a while, getting closer to the Christmas tree so she could get a better look. Suddenly music started to play through the loud speakers, it was "Again" by Lenny Kravitz. Criss scoped up Gabby in his arms and together they began to sway to the music.

* * *

They stayed at the rink until the wee hours of the night talking, laughing and having the best time either of them had in a long while. When they finally arrived back to the hotel it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Gabby yawned as she pulled herself out of the low riding Lamborghini and almost fell to the ground. The valet saw her and caught her before she hit the pavement.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"I'm good sorry, just got a little dizzy." she replied. Criss was by her side in a second making sure she was okay.

"Criss I'm fine! I didn't even fall." she said sternly, for Criss wouldn't stop checking her for bruises or broken bones. Criss handed the valet a hundred dollar bill and thanked him for catching Gabby. As they stepped off the elevator Gabby paused, "Am I staying the night?"

"If you don't want to I'll take you home." he said putting the key in the door.

"I do." she said and pulled him towards her to kiss him. Criss greedily kissed her back and pushed the door open with his shoulder not breaking the kiss. Gabby pulled him by his shirt into the bedroom and they both fell back onto the bed. Criss removed Gabby's shirt in such frenzy that he ripped it. Gabby didn't even notice she was too busy fumbling with the zipper on his pants. Criss quickly removed them along with the rest of Gabby's clothes in a matter of seconds. He kissed her with as much passion as he possessed, he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted her at this moment. He slowly moved down her body kissing then licking every inch of her. With every kiss Gabby moaned in pleasure until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Criss…" she moaned "Now…" Criss hesitated slightly wanting to make sure this was what she wanted. "Are…you…sure?" he questioned in jagged breaths. Gabby hands were tangled in his hair; she pulled him to her and arched her back pushing her body into his. Criss didn't need anymore of an answer than that and pushed her back into the bed with his own body. He ran his hands down the length of her soft thighs and pulled her hips onto his groin. Gabby screamed at the sudden pleasure that jolted through her body as he entered her and instinctively raised her hips higher to pull him deeper inside her. Criss thought he would loose his mind at the feel of her. He thrust deeper inside her as she moaned in pleasure with every movement from him. Gabby screamed loudly as Criss brought her to climax and as he came to his own he lowered himself to lie beside her kissing her forehead. Gabby turned to look at him and scooted into his arms. No words needed to be spoken as they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Gabby awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking at the door. She looked next to her to find Criss wasn't there. She got up and pulled on Criss shirt walking to the front door of the hotel room. There was a note on the door that read, _I went to get us breakfast, Love Criss. _Gabby smiled the memories of last night came rushing back filling her head until she was pulled out of thought by another knock from the door. She realized it was Criss and opened the door…only it wasn't Criss. A blonde haired woman stood in the doorway staring at her in disgust. Gabby slightly offended said, "Hi, can I help you?"

The woman looked Gabby up and down "Looks like you already helped yourself honey. His taste in women _is_ improving though."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." Gabby didn't know who the hell this woman was or why she was being so rude.

The woman smirked to herself, "Of course you don't…I'm Joann Sarantakos, Criss's wife."

Gabby was speechless. His wife?! She turned around and ran to his room grabbing her purse and pulling on her jeans.

"Excuse me." She said as she moved past the woman pushing her out of her way. Gabby left the hotel enraged as she caught a cab and headed home.

**And thats it I'm done!! Just kidding I have lots more, please review!!**


	9. Forgive or Forget

Gabby had been at home for almost four hours and had ninety-eight missed calls; they were all from Criss. She'd been lying on her bed replaying the events of the past week in her head, analyzing every detail. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she recognize any kind of sign that gave way to the fact that he was married? He'd shown no guilt, no remorse, nothing. She soon realized that there were no signs for her to recognize, he wasn't guilty and he wasn't remorseful, he just didn't care. But then why did he plan such an elaborate night for her? That was something you did for someone you cared about, not just any random person you wanted to sleep with. Her phone rang for the millionth time that night pulling her out of her mess of a mind, she pick it up knowing it was Criss. She answered, "Stop calling me," she said and hung up before giving him a chance to respond. She placed the phone on the bed and it began to ring again, Gabby picked it up and threw it against the wall. The phone slammed into the wall shattering into a million pieces like a broken piece of glass.

Gracie was outside making lunch when she heard the loud bang; she cautiously walked into Gabby's room. Gabby's faced was red from anger and her fists where clenched at her sides as she stared at the wall in front of her. Gracie followed her gaze and noticed the broken phone that had been crushed to pieces.

"He called one too many times I see." She said shaking her head.

"If he comes here, don't let him in." Gabby said repulsion in her voice.

"He already did."

"He did what? He came here? When?"

"About three hours ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had," she paused "…something to give him." She smiled remembering the look on Criss's face when Gracie gave him a swift kick right in the crotch. He was definitely surprised and as he crashed to the ground he mouthed the word "Why?" Gracie responded, "What did I tell you last night?" before she gave him a chance to reply she continued "If you make my sister cry I will come for you. So thank you for saving me the trip, traffic's pretty bad this time of day." She closed the door on him as he lay on their front doorstep clutching his stomach. Gracie looked back to her sister and smiled, "He wont be coming back."

* * *

Criss sat on the couch of his penthouse suite holding an icepack to his groin; wondering how the hell he was going to explain his situation with Joann to Gabby. Earlier when he had arrived back to the room from getting breakfast he'd found Joann sitting on the couch, a manila envelope in her hands. He looked at her surprised and headed straight for his room to check for Gabby.

"She's gone." Joann called out from the couch casually. Criss knew she was  
gone and gathered what had happened between the two women but he still looked around the room for any sign that Gabby hadn't left completely. He didn't find anything but the imprint of her body on his bed. Criss walked out of the room to face Joann.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" he questioned anger radiating from his body.

"Noth-" she began to reply.

"Joann! Don't lie to me! I'm going to ask you one more time...what the fuck did you say to her!?" he yelled interrupting her.

Joann sighed and rose from the couch, "I told her I was your wife, which technically I still am...and well," she laughed, "she left naturally. Which is what I'm about to do." She said as she threw the manila envelope across the coffee table. Criss stood there looking at the woman he had been married to for the past five years, they had been separated for the last two but he continued to support her financially and by the looks of it she wasn't doing too bad.

"What is that?" he asked pointing at the envelope.

"Divorce papers, your copies. Sign them and have them recorded then send me a copy and we're done." Without another word Joann walked pasted Criss and out the door. It was finally over he thought, all the accusations, the fights, the drama it was all over.

* * *

Now Criss sat icing the wound Gracie had so kindly bestowed upon him wondering what he was going to say and how he was going to get her to listen. She hadn't answered any of his calls and he'd called a lot, even if he thought of the perfect thing to say getting her to hear him out was going to be tough. J.D barged into the room pulling Criss out of his thoughts.

"Hey man, is Gabby here? Lucy's nose has been bleeding for a while and I wanted to see if she could check it out." J.D. said eyeing his brother. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Criss recounted the events of the last twenty-four hours to J.D.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked bewildered.

"I wish I was." J.D. shook his head in disbelief. "Well, we have to think of someway for you to get her back. Until then I'll have to take Lucy to the Doctors."

* * *

Gracie was worried about her sister, she hadn't come out of her room since she'd gotten home and to Gracie's shock Gabby actually called into work. Gracie knocked on Gabby's door and let herself in; Gabby was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at her arm. Gracie walked over to her sister and stared at the bruise that blazed across Gabby's forearm. She looked up towards her sister, worry and concern clear on her face.

Gabby knew what she was thinking, she knew Gracie didn't want to say it out loud and she couldn't blame her, she herself didn't want to think about or admit what she knew deep down was the cause of the bruise. So, she quickly thought of a lie, "Can you believe this bruise? Banged my arm on the nurses desk." she said with a smile, hoping Gracie couldn't see through her lie.

"Gabby..." Gracie knew she was lying but this time she decided not to confront her because the thought of it being what she knew it to be was too much for her to bare. She quickly shook her head "Never mind." and she walked out of the room and left for work.

Gabby sat on her bed for the next hour going over all the thoughts running through her mind, until the doorbell rang. She slowly got up and walked to the door not giving it a second thought she opened the door to find JD standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." she said trying to muster a smile and wondering how the hell he knew where she lived.

"Hey." he replied worry written on his face. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"If it's about Criss then yes, I do mind."

JD shook his head, this wasn't about Criss, "No. It isn't. It's about my daughter. She's had a nosebleed for the past two hours. Do you think you could come take a look at her?"

Gabby sighed, she didn't want to go any where near Criss.

"Please Gabby?" JD pleaded. She heard the hurt in his voice and knew that she had to put aside her personal feelings, she had never denied anyone medical care and she wasn't about to start now. Gabby grabbed her doctors bag from her room and walked back outside.

"You drive." she said and they headed off to the Luxor.

* * *

Gabby sat in JD's hotel room examining Lucy; she had a bloody nose for the past two hours after getting hit directly in the nose with a ball.

"Okay honey I'm going to need you to tilt your head back for just a second okay?" Lucy did as she was told.

Gabby inserted the instrument and inserted it into Lucy's nose and flashed a light on. "Okay..." she said looking through the scope " Just as I thought, nothing to worry about. She has a deviated septum so whenever there is any trauma to the nose area and she gets a nose bleed it's going to go on for a while." Gabby rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bottle of small powder. "This is going to be a little uncomfortable okay sweetie?" Lucy nodded her head. Gabby held the back of her head and sprinkled some of the powder into her nose. Lucy brought her head back up and noticed the bleeding had stopped. She looked up at her dad and smiled a big smile; she then turned to Gabby and hugged her knocking her down to the ground.

"Thank you Gabby." JD said as he pulled her up from the floor.

"Its no problem." She handed him the bottle "keep this close and if you need more just let me know." JD nodded and embraced Gabby in a friendly hug. At that moment the door burst open and in walked Criss.

"How is Luc-" his eyes raced to Gabby, he couldn't believe she was here. He was still thinking of a way to get her to speak to him and now here she was. Gabby froze instantly, thoughts racing through her head. Without thinking she scooped up her bag and turned to JD, "let me know if you need anything else."

She turned and walked straight towards the door to leave, except Criss was barricading the door with his back not letting her through. She really didn't want to speak to him or even look at him for that matter. She stood there directing her head to the opposite wall and staring off into space praying he would just let her leave. She didn't want to hear what he had to say because she knew it would all be lies, why wouldn't it? He'd lied to her the entire time they'd been together, not once did he ever mention he was married or involved with someone. Gabby hated the fact they she may have destroyed their marriage. Was she considered a home wrecker now? What if he had children? Thoughts raced through her head by the minute and she began to feel the anger rise in intensity through out her body. She fought every urge she had to just slap him across the face, trying to contain her anger she decided to go for a less savage approach so, she yelled at him.

"CHRISTOPHER SARANTAKOS GET THE..." she turned to face Lucy "cover your ears honey," she whispered then continued. "...FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No. You have to let me explain." he said further scooting back to block the door.

"I don't have to do anything. Now GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY." she said standing in front of him trying not to push past him. Whatever happened she did not want to touch him in any way shape or form.

"Gabby please, Joann isn't even my wife! She's my ex-wife!"

"Sure she is, and I'm Britney Spears," she retorted.

"I can show you divorce papers! We've been separated for two years."

"Fine. Show me," she said folding her hands over her chest.

Criss moved to run and get the papers he'd left on the coffee table of his room but he was quickly interrupted as Costa bashed through the door knocking him forward and pushing him into Gabby which sent both of them straight to the ground. He leaned up on his elbows above Gabby to make sure she was okay. Her eyes flew open and she managed a whisper, as Criss leaned down to better hear her.

"Get off of me." She said anger rising in her voice. Criss had expected her to say something different, something that wasn't said with such disdain. He quickly removed himself from her and held out his hand to help her up, she smacked it away and brought herself to her feet. She noticed Criss was no longer blocking the door and took it as her chance to escape. Criss noticing the unprotected door as well, rushed back to cover it but she was too fast and she ran out the door straight to the elevator. He ran after her but the doors had already closed, knowing he wouldn't catch her he did the only other thing he could think of. He called security.

"Yeah, this is Criss Angel. There is a crazy fan girl running through the hotel towards the front door and she just broke into my room. She has long brown hair and blue eyes, she's wearing jeans and a red Sinful T-Shirt." The man replied back, "no problem sir. We're on it."

Gabby was on her way, she'd made it through the elevator and towards the front door when she realized that JD had brought her here. She silently cursed and walked over to the cab line. Great, now after being confronted by Criss, bashed in the head and thrown to the ground she was now going to have to take a fifty dollar cab ride home. She sighed wishing she were home already so she could take a nice hot bath and eat a pint of her favorite ice cream...Ben and Jerry's American Pie. Gabby was soon pulled of her fantasy as a large man wearing a fancy suit placed his arm on her shoulder and squeezed with moderate force.

"Ma'am can you come with me please?" he asked in a hushed tone. Gabby whipped around to face him and tried to remove her elbow from his grasp. "We have evidence to suspect that you have been involved in a breaking and entering." Gabby's eyes widened is surprise, "What are you talking about? I was visiting someone here."

"Well we suspect different. If you don't come willingly I will have to use force." Gabby knew he was serious, she also knew that this was the biggest piece of shit day she'd had in a while. Reluctantly, she followed him back inside the hotel and into a small room located behind the front desk. The room was white with a table sitting against the wall and two chairs. She suspected this was the interrogation room and prayed she would be let go as soon as possible. He pointed for her to sit at the table and pulled the handle of the door open before saying, "I'll be right back." The security guard left and called Criss letting him know he had Gabby. "Thank you I'll be right down." Criss hung up and told Costa he was going to talk to Gabby.

"Good luck with that man. I hope it goes well." Costa knew it wouldn't, maybe in the end but there was no way Gabby was going to give into Criss without a fight.

"Yeah..." he sighed, "Me too." Criss took the back way into the hotel lobby and ran to the back room. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him hoping to block the yelling Gabby was about to emit.

"Of course! I knew you had something to do with this!" She leapt to her feet and ran straight for him. She meant to hit him in that beautiful face of his but she'd under estimated him and as her hand flew towards his face he grabbed it and flipped her around so that her back was pressed against him. Another thing he'd never mentioned; he was a seventh degree black belt.

"Stop Gabby. I have the papers right here." he whispered trying to clam her down. "I'm going to let you go now but you have to promise not to hit me and sit down." Gabby didn't say anything, her mind was racing and she knew in that moment that she wanted to forgive him. She'd always wanted forgive him but she felt like she couldn't and maybe it was best to end things now instead of prolonging the inevitable.

"Do you promise?" Gabby shrugged her shoulders. She would sit and listen but she wasn't about to promise not to hit him. Criss sighed and let her go, she sat down and looked at him expectantly. Criss pulled out a manila envelope from the back of his jeans and handed it to her. Gabby looked it over for a long while, the truth was she saw the evidence that he was telling the truth the first second she saw the papers but as she absently turned the pages she realized she was looking inside herself fighting the idea of getting back together with him. He'd unconsciously given her another out, this time though she didn't want to take it. She sat there staring at the divorce papers wrestling with her heart and her mind and knew that she had made her decision a long time ago. Sitting there wasn't going to change her mind and no matter how much her brain told her no her heart told her yes a hundred times more. She loved him and she knew by forgiving him and putting the issue behind them she would also be doing something selfish. She slid the papers towards him and knew there was no turning back.

"Looks like you were telling the truth." she said getting up.

Criss was relieved by her words until she got up and headed for the door, he suddenly became nervous realizing she was about to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" He knew she had something up her sleeve. What was she planning?

Gabby opened the door and stepped half way out "To my room." She looked at him and winked, "are you coming?" Criss breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her, picked her up and kissed her softly. The only thing she had planned was getting him upstairs and undressed.

**Sorry for the delay in updating I have been really busy with my statistics class. Anyhoo I almost have the next chapter done and that should be the chapter where we find out what's wrong with Gabby and why she has such a hard time committing to Criss. Soooo let me know what you think and how it's going so far. I appreciate all reviews and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing every chapter you guys keep me going!!**


	10. News

Three months later

In the months that passed so much had changed in Gabby's life that looking in on the time before she'd met Criss was like looking at another person's life. Gabby had learned to let go of all her fears and reservations and was able to forget about everything in her life that had held her back from being happy. She was finally able to let herself be with Criss and become one of the happy people she'd always envied. It wasn't that Gabby hadn't ever been happy it's just that she was never _truly_ happy. She lived everyday with one thing she could never erase that held her back from getting too close to anyone and after years one man was able to make her forget...make her feel like she had something to live for. Gabby had started living with Criss after the first month of being together, J.D and Costa while thinking it was a little quick, knew that it was the best decision the two had ever made. Living together made their relationship stronger and with each day that passed they became closer and closer never leaving each other's side. Gabby was present for every demonstration Criss performed even though it was hard for her to watch she studied his every move making sure that everything went as planned. Gabby often had to work late into the night since she dealt with many high-risk patients and every night Criss was there with him bringing her dinner and his company until it was time to go home. Neither of them had ever been as happy as they were when they were with each other.

It was now four o'clock in the morning and Gabby was creeping into bed trying not to wake Criss. She had been paged four hours earlier when one of her patients went into cardiac arrest. Not wanting to wake Criss she quietly left for the hospital. Now, exhausted and weary she carefully placed herself in the bed next to Criss praying that she didn't wake him. He didn't like it when she left for the hospital without him, the hospital wasn't in the best area of town and he always worried about her at night. Gabby fell asleep instantly as soon as her head hit the pillow and hoped that in the morning Criss hadn't realized she'd left.

"Why so sleepy?" Criss said sitting on the bed next to Gabby. She mentally sighed trying to open her eyes, he knew everything! She wasn't even awake and he'd already suspected her.

She knew he'd caught her so instead of lying she tried to plead with him, "I had too and you were sleeping and you'd had a rough day and..." he put his hand up to silence her.

"What if something happens to you?"

"It wont Criss, I'm fine." He pulled her to him and stroked her hair.

"Just let me know next time, I don't have to go but at least let me know where you are." She nodded.

Gabby pulled Criss on top of her as she went to lie back down. He willingly allowed her to pull him on to the bed and embraced her as she snuggled up to him. He felt the warmth of her body rush over him and smiled softly, he loved the feel of her and the way she so trustingly laid back into his arms. He sighed knowing he would have to get up to practice for his up coming demonstration. He lifted his head from the pillow and tried to remove his arm from underneath Gabby but she turned and pulled him back down by his shirt.

"No," she said raising her head to kiss him softly on the lips, "you can't go."

Criss looked down at her wistfully, love clear in his eyes, "We have to babe, and I have to practice for my demonstration. I only have another week to get it down."

Gabby nodded in recognition before sneaking in another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her lightly licking his bottom lip. In that moment Criss forgot about the demonstration and returned her kiss slowly sliding his hand up her shirt and caressing her soft skin. Gabby pushed him onto the bed and straddled herself atop him not once breaking their kiss. She removed his shirt as she kissed every inch of his torso all the way until his pants blocked her from further access. She finally lifted her head and stared at the hunger emitting from his dark brown eyes; she smiled. Without any notice or warning she lifted herself from him and headed towards the bathroom. Criss jutted up and stared at her beautiful silhouette sauntering across the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he said desperately.

"To take a shower, we have to go right?" she teased.

"Hmm, that's right. I almost forgot. Wait a second." He said as he got up from the bed and walked towards her. Gabby stood still as he walked in her direction looking like a lion that had just spotted its prey. He was about to pounce, she knew it but she couldn't bring herself to move. She was hypnotized by his eager look and the way his hair swept across his face, it didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt either. He finally made his move pressing her against the wall and delicately kissing her neck from her earlobe down to her chest. Gabby threw her head back and closed her eyes at the feel of his lips tenderly roaming around her skin. She instinctively entangled her arms around his back, Criss couldn't let her touch him or his plan would be foiled. If she touched him now they would never leave the hotel room, he removed her hands and grabbed both her writs in one hand and placed them above her head. He removed his lips from her body and smiled at her, "It's my turn to take a shower first." He smiled and vanished into the bathroom. Gabby rolled her eyes and shook her head, she should have known. Damn him!

Gabby was standing outside in the sweltering heat watching Criss take laps around the desert preparing to make his Lamborghini disappear. Costa had been standing next to her and was making small talk as the Lamborghini zoomed past them for the second time.

"I love Criss and all but if I have to stand out here for another hour I might have to disown him." He said as sweat dripped from his brow. Gabby nodded in agreement, "I feel like my feet are on fire in these shoes." Criss passed them again this time stopping the car and motioning for Gabby to come to him. She slowly walked over trying not to weave in her steps but found it hard. "I'll be done in about an hour, you don't look so good why don't you go into the trailer and cool off for a while and then come back out?"

"I think I will," she said leaning into the car to kiss him. She turned around and went into the trailer as the sweet coolness of the air conditioner washed over her. 'This is what heaven must feel like' she thought. She stood under the vent for a good ten minutes letting the air hit her. She suddenly didn't feel so well as her stomach twisted in pain. Gabby quickly moved her hands to her mouth and ran to the small bathroom at the back of the trailer. She felt bile rise in her throat and crouched down to the toilet staying there for fifteen minutes until she felt as if she would pass out. Anything she'd had in her stomach was now gone, she struggled to get up as she tried to push herself up from the toilet. She stood finally staggering from side to side trying to fight what she knew was eventually coming, she took one last stance until her body gave in and she fainted crashing to the ground.

Criss tossed J.D. the keys smiling in victory; he'd made the lambo disappear three times and was now ready for the stunt next week.

"That was awesome man!" J.D. said catching the keys.

"Thanks." Criss smiled as the two headed toward the trailer. "Did Gabb-" but he was cut off from the ear-piercing scream that reverberated from the trailer. Criss froze before running straight for the trailer pushing everyone out of his way. His first thought was Gabby, she hadn't come back out to watch him and she never missed one of his stunts. Criss ran the stairs into the trailer to come face to face with Gabby passed out on the floor; he quickly bent down to find her pulse and pulled her head onto his lap. She wasn't breathing.

"QUICK!" Criss yelled desperation thick in his voice "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Costa and J.D. who had followed after Criss looked at Gabby's lifeless body mouths open not knowing what to do. Costa finally snapped out of his trance and dialed 911, he mentioned to the operator who Gabby was and if they could send someone who knew her. Two minutes later the ambulance arrived and the chief of surgery emerged. Criss thanked god that it was someone he recognized from the nights spent at the hospital. "Sir please she's not breathing!" The chief and the EMT pulled Gabby onto the stretcher and raced out of the trailer. Criss ran behind them as they lifted her into the ambulance.

"I'm coming." He stated as he lifted himself into the truck.

"Mr. Angel I sugges-." He started but Criss interrupted

"You suggest what? I let the love of my life out of my sight? No." Criss sat on the bench of the ambulance and held on to Gabby's hand. The chief, not wanting to waste anymore time hopped into the truck and began resuscitating her as the ambulance raced off towards the hospital.

Criss sat in the lobby with the rest of the Mindfreak team waiting on an update on Gabby. Criss had asked the nurse repeatedly if she knew how Gabby was doing and when he could see her but she gave no response. He paced the length of the lobby over and over again praying that she was okay, he approached the nurse's desk again and before he could speak the nurse pulled him to the side.

"Dr. Stevens is breathing again and she's in with the chief right now. But that's all I can say and I will let you know when you can see her." Criss sighed put his head in his hands and shook his head, "She's breathing?" the nurse nodded, "Thank you." He said and hugged the nurse. He went back to the crew and told them the good news; a collective sigh could be heard throughout the hospital.

Gabby awoke to find herself lying in a hospital bed she had wires coming out from all over her body and she had a pounding headache. Gabby sighed rolling her eyes not believing that this was happening, she moved her hands to encircle her belly and felt a small round bump…she was pregnant. She'd know she was pregnant she just hoped that she was wrong but now she finally allowed herself to acknowledge the small bump that protruded from her small frame. She instantly started crying hysterically, it was too much for her to handle the doctors had told her she would never have children, that the chemo had done too much damage to her body for her to ever produce a child. She was happy and heart broken at the same time, happy because she was pregnant and heart broken because she knew it had come back. She'd dismissed the signs she knew where there, the bruising, tiring easily and dizziness. She discharged all the thoughts, the warnings her brain was sending her and the physical aspects that her body displayed. It couldn't be happening now, now when everything was perfect, when she finally let herself be happy, when she finally let go and forgot about the pain and sickness, it was happening now. It came back now, when she had stopped thinking about it. Gabby felt an arm slide around her shoulders and the chief embraced her in a hug; she sat with her head in her hands crying until there were no tears left to shed. She raised her head from her hands and stared at the chief sitting on her bed.

"I'm sor-" he began but Gabby grasped his hand in hers and shook her head slowly. "No. I knew. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it."

"It's not that bad you know." he said reassuringly. "I know you don't want to hear this…but if you abort you know you have a better chance of beating-"

She shook her head, "I can't. I've been battling this cancer since I was thirteen and now it's come back and with it came a child. Its not the best circumstances but I cant get rid of something that I was told I could never have. I can't and I won't give up. I will have this baby no matter what toll it takes on my body."

"Please Gabby just think about what you're doing." He had been Gabby's doctor since she'd been diagnosed with chronic lymphocytic leukemia when she was thirteen. He thought of her as his daughter and didn't hesitate hiring her when she'd finished her internship. He remembered her time in the hospital; she never let the cancer get her down, studying and completing high school in just three years at her young age made her the most determined patient he'd ever had. He couldn't watch as she made the decision to go through with the pregnancy, he knew she had too for her own reasons but he didn't know if her body would survive and he couldn't watch her die.

"I'll go let Criss in; he's been bothering the nurses for the past two hours." Gabby smiled a sad smile and tears filled her eyes, "Don't…don't tell him."

"I would never, I'll give you a few minutes then I'll send him in." he left at that and left Gabby to her thoughts. She lay back down in the bed and dried her eyes waiting for Criss.

Criss had finally sat down but he was now tapping his leg nervously on the tile floor of the waiting room.

"I hate hospitals," Costa said.

"I know." Criss replied somberly but was quickly jolted up right by the sight of the chief walking towards him. Criss ran over to him but before he could open his mouth the chief spoke. "Room 316 and she's just fine, she'll tell you the rest." Criss looked back at his brothers in confusion but quickly turned around and ran to Gabby's room. He found her wiping her eyes and ran over to her stopping short of her bed; he looked at her not wanting to come any closer for fear he might cause her more harm. She looked so tired and drained and the tube and wires that protruded from her body made him want to cry and hold her until she was okay again. Gabby looked up at him and sat up in bed, she reached her hand out to him and pulled him to her. He stared at her, tears filling his eyes and she patted the small area of unoccupied bed for him to sit, he shook his head not wanting to bother the area that was protecting her. She looked so fragile; he felt he might break her from any touch he would give her.

"Its okay," she said smiling sweetly, "I have something to tell you." He very carefully sat down next to her she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek; he smiled and leaned into her hand as she caressed him.

"Are you okay now?" she said removing her hand and placing it in his.

"I should be asking you that."

Gabby laughed, "Yeah, you should."

"I was so worried Gabby I don't know what I would do without-" she placed her finger on his lips and shook her head. "Don't, I'm okay but I have something important to tell you."

"What? What is it?" he questioned anxiously.

"I'm…I'm… wow I didn't think this was going to be so hard." She began again letting out a sigh "I'm pregnant."

Criss's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped to the floor, "You're…you're pregnant?" Gabby nodded, "Yeah."

"You're pregnant." He stated. "I'm going to be a dad…I'm going to be a DAD!" Criss hugged Gabby tightly to him. "I can't believe it! I'll be right back!" Gabby watched as Criss left the room, she was relieved he didn't realize that one doesn't usually stop breathing when they become pregnant as she had. She wasn't ready to tell him about the cancer, she didn't know when she would be ready but she knew she had to tell him. Seconds later the entire Mindfreak crew rushed into her room smiling and congratulating her and Criss.

"Now I'm going to be the uncle!" JD said excitedly, "I'm going to spoil your kid man," he smacked Criss on the back and quickly turned to Gabby "Not too much though."

"It's okay," she said smiling observing the crowd that had formed in her room. The chief entered a few minutes later and cleared everyone out, he'd brought Gabby her prescriptions.

"Here are the prenatals, and here is what I recommend you take," he gave her a knowing look making sure Criss wasn't looking his way.

"That's a lot of medicine…" he said eyeing the bag the chief handed Gabby. The chief quickly changed the subject, "So, you can go home now and I want to see you back in two weeks." Gabby looked confused, "Two weeks? I'll see you tomorrow."

The chief shook his head, "No you wont, I don't want you working a regular shift anymore. You can come in twice a week to check on your patients but that's it, you need your rest. Don't argue with me this is an order."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Gabby stood in the kitchen making pancakes for Criss, Costa and JD. Maybe pancakes wasn't the best way to describe the hard brown discs that sat on the plate…they were more like stale biscuits. Gabby was going out of her mind not being able to work, at least at work she could take her mind of other things but sitting here in the hotel it was all she could think about. Cooking had never been her forte, she was more of a book smart type not the creative type her sister was. Gabby stared down at what she had intended on being pancakes sighed and put the plate on the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called grabbing the maple syrup. Criss emerged from their room observing the pile of dirty dishes that sat in the sink.

"What no McDonalds? You actually cooked?" Criss was intreguied, Gabby had told him before she couldn't cook but he didn't believe her. Everyone could cook…couldn't they? Criss sat down and Costa and JD followed suit, Gabby was already sitting pancakes piled atop her plate and chewing like it was her last meal. Criss gripping his fork reached for the plate and stabbed one of the pancakes…except the fork didn't puncture the cake. Instead it made a dull noise as if he had just stabbed a brick wall, he smiled an apologetic smile and scooped the pancake off of the plate onto his own. Costa and JD smiled exchanging worried looks. Criss bit into the pancake making a large crunching noise, he winced at the pain that shot straight through his tooth and looked towards Gabby. She was chowing down, Criss tried again to swallow at least a bit of the food but he couldn't.

"Uh baby?" Criss said. JD imideatly shot him a warning look knowing how fragile a pregnant woman could be.

"Just eat the damn thing," Costa breathed through gritted teeth.

Gabby looked up from her plate, "Yeah?"

"Don't do it," Costa whispered one last time.

"Umm you know, I'm not really that hungry." He said getting up from the table.

"But you just told me you were starved."

"Yeah, funny thing though, I'm not anymore. Gotta love my matabolism." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, last time I checked not being hungry has nothing to do with your metabolism." She snaped.

"Oh?" he said nodding his head, "I just…I just…"

"You just what?" she was standing now ready for an argument.

"I just cant eat them! They're horrible baby, I'm sorry but they are." He blurted it out and in unison JD and Costa sighed and shook their heads in disagreement.

"They're…_horrible_?" Gabby was truly offended, she'd tried to make him breakfast and he hadn't even tried to eat it, well maybe he did but still. She knew they were on the over done side but she wouldn't call them horrible. Gabby tried to control her temper reciting her self control mantra in her head but of course it didn't work.

"Horrible huh? I'll show you horrible." And with that she picked up the remaining pancakes and threw them straight for his head like frisbies. One struck him straight in the forehead and the other right in the middle of his stomach, he doubled over in pain.

"What the hell?" Criss said rubbing his forehead. Costa and JD stared in shock waiting for Gabby's next move. She looked at him rubbing his head in pain and she felt bad, normally she would have been happy but for some reason she felt extremely sad and she ran over to him clutching him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She said crying. Criss looked down at her not knowing whether or not to hug her or to back away. One minute she was tossing bricks shapped like pancakes at him and then next she was crying into his arms. He looked helplessly at JD looking for some sort of signal on what to do next. JD laughed and montioned for him to hug her. Criss hugged Gabby tightly telling her it was okay and that his head felt better already. Gabby pulled herself from his arms, "What are you talking about?"

"The pancakes." He said confused.

"Oh, I'm not sorry for that." She laughed and went into their room. Criss looked back at his brothers.

"Pregnant woman are great. One piece of advice though…your always wrong and she's NEVER crazy." Criss shook his head and laughed he was looking forward to this.

**So hear is the next chapter...review please!! If I don't get lots of reviews I might find it hard to remember how to type on my computer or where the upload page is!! I mean it!!**


	11. The Truth

Two months later

Gabby stood looking in the mirror at her growing belly, "I'm getting fat," she sighed.

"Not possible," Criss said as he wrapped his arms around her belly, "you're just stretching." Gabby laughed, "That's a nice way of saying fat." He shook his head at her and kissed her forehead, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my purse."

Criss and Gabby had waited in anticipation for this day for the past two months; they were finally off to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby. The past two months had gone by rather quickly, Gabby saw the chief twice and each time he'd tried to talk her out of having the baby. After the second time Gabby had enough, she knew he was looking out for her but he had to understand that it wasn't just about her now. She was having a child and her focus was set on bringing her child into this world safe and alive, it was about what was best for her child not for herself.

Gabby grabbed her purse and headed towards the door where Criss was waiting for her. They headed out of the hotel room and down a private elevator that took them straight to the garage. It had always been there but Criss never really saw the need to use it until Gabby became pregnant. The media attention surrounding the "MINDFREAK BABY" was insurmountable; Gabby couldn't even leave the hotel without random people coming up to her trying to rub her belly. One woman actually gave Gabby a special baby bottle that helped enhance 'magical powers.' After one to many crazed fan girls approached Gabby Criss began to worry about her and the babies safety so he decided to have one of his body guards with her at all times. Since Criss was with Gabby no bodyguard was needed and the couple hoped in their car and headed down towards the hospital.

* * *

Gabby lay in the familiar room staring at the ceiling trying not to feel too uncomfortable. Criss was standing at her head anxiously awaiting some recognition to strike the face of the nurse who was staring at the monitor as she moved the gel across Gabby's belly. She stopped abruptly and wiped the goop from Gabby's small but protruding stomach.

"Would you like to know the sex?" she asked looking at Criss.

He looked at Gabby who was no longer staring at the ceiling, "Do we want to know?" Gabby smiled and squeezed his hand, "I do but if you don't-"

"No! I do!" Criss interrupted excitedly. The nurse stared at the illusionist and smiled, it was refreshing to see a couple so happy and excited at the thought of becoming parents. She finished cleaning Gabby off and as pulled down her shirt she paused and said, "The baby is healthy and the heart beat is strong." Gabby sighed in relief, she knew the baby was healthy because she had visits with the chief every two weeks but it was calming to her just to know again that everything was okay. During the visits she made sure she never looked at the baby on the monitor or found out the sex, she wanted that moment to be shared with Criss.

"It's a girl." Criss tightened his grip on Gabby's hand and his eyes widened in surprise.

"A girl?" Criss said barley believing what he'd just heard. Gabby sat up at the news tears filling her eyes; she was going to be the mother of a beautiful little girl. Criss pulled Gabby to him and hugged her tightly, he placed his hands on her shoulders and put her at arms length, "We're having a girl!!" he said no longer able to control his excitement. Gabby leapt from the table and wrapped her legs around Criss he spun her around the room and they laughed in pure happiness. The nurse watched quietly at the happy couple for a few seconds before excusing herself to let them be alone.

"I'm so happy Gabby" Criss said his eyes beaming, "thank you." Criss said as he put Gabby down.

"Thank you?" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Thank you for coming into my life, for loving me, for letting me love you and for giving me the gift of fatherhood. I have never been happier in my entire life and it's because of you. You make me want to be a better man…I am nothing without you. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I can't imagine being with anyone else and that's why…" Criss pulled a small box from his left jean pocket and lowered himself to one knee, "Gabby Stevens, I cannot survive in this world without you, will you marry me?"

Gabby stared at him in astonishment as he opened the small box showing a white diamond sitting atop a platinum diamond band. She looked at the ring and then towards him, "Criss, there is nothing more in this world that I want than to marry you but..."

"But?" he questioned as his face began to change from utter joy to sudden disappointment.

"But there's something I have to tell you. Something I've been trying to tell you for the past few months but I just haven't had the courage."

"Whatever it is we can work through it, we can overcome anything." Criss stood up and put his hands in hers, a tear slowly rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor.

"Lets just go home okay? I can't tell you here." Criss nodded solemnly and pulled her towards the door. The ride home was made in silence but Gabby's mind was racing, she had run the scene in her head over and over again and now it was finally going to happen. She was thinking of what she should say, what she could say, but in the end she knew she had to speak from her heart and this was something she couldn't rehearse.

* * *

She sat there on the soft warm couch praying for the words to spill out of her mouth but nothing came. Criss sat across from her nervously biting his lip, he had no idea what she was about to tell him but he knew it was important because Gabby was as pale as a ghost. He'd noticed as the months passed that the pregnancy had taken a toll on her body, she was tired all the time, her coloring would go from bright red to white in a matter of seconds and she sometimes became very dizzy. Gabby would always attribute any off collar symptoms to the pregnancy but Criss became suspicious and one night decided to confide in his brother. "I don't know, that doesn't sound right," JD responded when Criss asked if Gabby's symptoms were normal. So now he sat across from his future wife watching as all the color drained from her face when he'd asked her to marry him. Now she looked scared and frightened about whatever it was she was going to tell him so he tried to reassure her and grabbed her hand in his lightly stroking the skin between her thumb and index finger. Gabby looked down at her hand in his and a tear fell down her cheek and landed on Criss's hand. He stared at that tear watching as it slowly slid down his hand making its way to the edge holding on for what seemed like years before it finally let itself go crashing to the ground.

"I have cancer." The words fell out of her mouth like a dam that had been broken and the water had finally been set free after being held back for so long. Criss looked straight into her eyes and was taken aback by the pain that emitted from them. He felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart, he'd never seen so much pain in one person before and the force of it struck him hard in the chest. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but he knew nothing he could say would take away the pain and suffering she had been through. She had cancer; he couldn't bring himself to believe her, he didn't want to believe her.

"I don't understand." Out of all the things he could have said this was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He didn't understand. Gabby looked at him and nodded she didn't expect him to understand, what she'd said was something that was hard to wrap your mind around. It was her fault for not telling him sooner but even if she had told him at the beginning he would have had the same reaction. Cancer isn't something someone ever thinks will happen to them, cancer is the boogieman under the bed. It's there to scare you with the possibility that one day it might sneak out from underneath the bed and grab you and drag you down into the deep dark depths of nothingness. You hope and pray it never comes until one day it does. And it had. Gabby knew she had a good shot of it coming back and that's why she lived everyday for herself and no one else.

Criss stared at her in amazement this couldn't be happening this couldn't be real. He felt as if he were in a movie gone horribly wrong, he needed to escape. He didn't know what to say, Gabby wasn't looking at him. She must have known how hard this was for him to take, for him to understand. He couldn't look away from her, he kept waiting for her to yell "gotcha" like this was some sick joke. He wished it was a joke but he knew it wasn't and that was the hardest thing for him to come to terms with. The fact that this was real and this was his real life was rising up his throat making it hard for him to breath. He was being faced with the biggest obstacle he'd ever come in contact with. This wasn't a fully calibrated stunt and it wasn't an illusion, this was his real life and it was turning into a nightmare. He wanted to leave and forget everything that he'd just heard in the past few minutes, he knew he shouldn't but his legs over took his mind. He stood from the couch and quickly walked to the door.

"I have to go." he whispered and left.

Gabby continued to stare at the floor not blaming him in the least bit. She didn't expect him to welcome her news with promises that everything would be okay. Criss had dealt with cancer before and he knew the effects and damage it caused, he knew her chances at survival were bleak. She loved him more than words could say and she knew what she had to do. She rose from the couch and slowly shuffled into the bedroom where she began to pack her clothes and belongings. Gabby took her time in packing secretly wishing that Criss would come back and stop her but she knew deep down that he wouldn't be back for hours and she didn't blame him.

She'd finally finished packing and hauled her suitcase to the door, she took one last look at the room she'd spent the happiest days of her life in and began to cry. This was the hardest thing she'd ever done, leaving the love of her life. She knew it was for the best, Criss didn't deserve to watch another person he loved fade away into death if that was to be her fate. Although it wasn't certain she wouldn't survive she knew her chances of survival and she'd accepted them long ago. She stood in the doorway staring at nothing in particular, thinking about how excited they were not but a few hours ago. Tears streamed down her face, she wiped them away and smiled a sad smile. It was time and she knew it, she gathered her things and walked out the door, sighing she closed it behind her and left for the last time.

**I know this wasn't as long as the other chapters, sorry! Also, sorry for taking so long to update I hope your still reading! I only have a few chapters left!! Please review and let me know how you liked it, I appreciate and love all feedback, you guys are truly awesome. One more thing, I've started another story that I should have up in a few weeks I want to finish this one first but I hope you guys read that one too. I'll let you know as soon as its up. :)**


	12. Mistakes

Criss didn't return home that night, as much as his conscience told him to go back home to Gabby he couldn't bring himself to

Criss didn't return home that night, as much as his conscience told him to go back home to Gabby he couldn't bring himself to face the nightmare his life had become. After spending the night sitting in his car going over every word and every sentence, once, twice a hundred times, Criss finally brought himself home. For some reason even before he opened the door he knew she was gone. There was an emptiness that radiated from the threshold even before he entered the room. Gabby was the light and driving force in his life and now she was gone and he couldn't bring himself to go after her. As he walked through the door of the penthouse an eerie silence passed over him, he walked to the bedroom to find Gabby and all of her things gone. He knew she'd left, he knew she'd left before he entered the parking lot. Criss sat on the bed and stared at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He sat there for a long time just staring at nothing at all and finally after feeling as though a part of him left with her, he fell asleep.

* * *

Criss awoke the next morning reaching out for gabby, when he found nothing but air the events of the previous day came rushing back to him. Reality struck him heard in the chest and he struggled to find the will to get out of bed. It felt as if a tuck were laid on top of him, every time he tried to pull himself out of bed a force stronger than him pushed him back down. Criss didn't make it out of bed that day or the next day for that matter.

* * *

Costa stood at Criss's door knocking for a good ten minutes before he decided to let himself in. As soon as he crossed the entrance of the luxury suite he knew something was wrong. The once happy environment that emitted from the home was no longer there.

"Criss? Gabby?" he called not really expecting to get a response. He hadn't spoken to Criss in two days, which for this time of the year wasn't abnormal, but something in him told him all was not well at the illusionist's home. Costa searched the home finally ending up at the bedroom, the door was left ajar, he slowly peered in just in case someone was home. Costa stared at his brother for a full minute before he reacted. Criss looked awful, his cheeks were sunken in from lack of food and the beginnings of a dark beard had formed on his face. Criss lay sleeping, not deeply but distressed as though he wasn't sleeping at all. Costa walked to the bed and shook his younger brother, "Criss? Wake up man!"

Criss lazily opened his eyes and stared into his brothers' worried eyes, concern written all over his face.

"What the hell is going on? Where's Gabby? Why are you sleeping at 4 in the afternoon?" Criss looked helplessly at his brother and tried to sit up, Costa not believing that his little brother was having trouble getting out of bed rushed to help him and sat down next to him. He looked at him questioningly wondering what was going on. Criss knew he had to explain, knew he had to tell Costa what had happened but he couldn't. He couldn't get the words to come out; it was if he'd lost all vocal capabilities.

"Come on man I know you can tell me, what the hell is going on?" Costa pressed again, he couldn't get over the fact that his brother, his invincible, unstoppable brother was having trouble forming a sentence. Criss knew what his brother was thinking and pulled the words from deep inside himself.

"Gabby has cancer. She left. She might not make it." Criss looked as though he was hearing it for the first time, he had shocked himself. A wash of emotions suddenly came over him and he found it difficult to breath. Tears streamed down his cheeks in an unstoppable flow, he'd been holding in the tears, trying to push them back because he knew that if he let them flow it would make it real. Costa stared at him in amazement; he couldn't believe what he'd just said. Cancer? It wasn't possible. Costa knew there was no way in the world he could begin to comfort his brother with any thing he could say so he wrapped his arms around him and hugged. Silently.

* * *

Gabby sat in the familiar room as she had every week for the past four months waiting for the Chief to come in and access her current condition. Only this time it was different, she was alone. Somewhere deep inside her she'd always known that it would end this way but there was always a part of her that held a small amount of hope that it wouldn't. Cancer wasn't something that was easy to deal with especially when you have had to deal with it before. It wasn't fair to ask Criss to do it all over again and that was exactly why Gabby had left. She had to deal with this on her own and even though she was carrying his child her cancer wasn't his burden to bear, it was hers.

And bare it she would. The Chief walked in suddenly pulling her from her thoughts, he smiled at her as he always did but something made the lines in his forehead crease together.

"How are we feeling today?" he questioned looking into her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, just fine thank you." Gabby smiled politely just wishing he would get the inevitable over with.

"Where's Criss?" There it was she thought. Gabby let out an exasperated sigh and looked towards the ceiling.

"I left, it was too much for him." The chief looked at her knowingly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that Gabby, please if there's anything I can do…" He trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence; Gabby nodded and thanked the Chief. Gabby laid down as the Chief began to examine her; he checked her blood pressure and felt her stomach to make sure everything was progressing along as it should. He stopped briefly to glance at the monitor and his face-hardened as he looked more intensely.

"What is it?" Gabby said getting up to look herself. The chief quickly turned off the monitor and stared at Gabby.

"I want to take your blood I'll be right back." He turned and was out the door before she could protest. Gabby ran all the possibilities of a blood check through her head and none of them lead to a happy conclusion. This is the moment when she would normally break down and cry but now she didn't feel that she could. All the energy had been drained from her; all the emotion that she once possessed was left behind as soon as she made her way through that door. Her one purpose in life now was to take care of her child, to make sure that she was okay. Nothing else mattered. Not even Criss, she would have to do this without him and that was okay. The Chief came back in with a syringe and started on his task.

"So what's the damage doc?" Gabby said teasingly, the Chief looked at her with no hint of humor showing on his still face.

"Gabby…" he sighed. Gabby rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his arm. "Listen to me Steven," she'd never called him by his first name before, he looked at her in stunned. "I know what I have and I know what my odds are. Tell me what's going on and stop keeping secrets from me."

The Chief sighed, "It's spreading. Quickly." Gabby closed her eyes for a long moment before reopening them and looking directly at him. "Thank you. Now, we still have two months till this baby comes out. How long would you say I have?"

The Chief stared in disbelief at her nonchalance but gave her what she wanted, the truth. "Six months, at best." She smiled. "That's plenty of time." Gabby lifted herself off of the table and reached up to pat the chief on his shoulder. "Its okay Steven, it doesn't always work out how you planned but," she shrugged her shoulders "what are you gonna do?"

And with that she left.

* * *

It took Gabby everything she had in her not to drive to Criss' but that's the way it always was when she was leaving the hospital. She was always fighting the selfish part of her that told her to just go to him and beg him to come back to her. That part of her was always present but on the days when she felt her most desperate, that's when the urge became unbearable. She took the same road she always did; it was second nature to her now. It didn't require any conscious effort and that way she could be alone with her thoughts. It seemed that the only time she was ever alone was in her car. Gracie had become unbearably clingy over the past months but who could blame her. Ever since her and Gabby moved out north there wasn't really much to do. Gracie was aware of her sister's odds of living, as she had always been. But now something made it more serious, more final, it was if the past didn't count.

Gabby finally pulled into the dirt lot and got out of the car. She stared momentarily at the sunset and sighed thinking about the nights Criss would hold her on the balcony and watch as the sun set on another perfect day. Gracie stared at her sister from the front widow wondering what she could do to pull her sister out of her silent depression. Gabby turned around and headed for the door.

"How did it go?" Gracie asked not really wanting to know the answer. Gabby knew that the truth didn't always go over well with her. So she lied.

"Great, everything looks perfect." Gabby never saw the point in lying, Gracie always saw right through her but if it made it even a little bit easier for her Gabby would lie through her teeth. Gracie stared at her older sister; she was lying again for her benefit. She needed to do something for her sister, she needed to fill the hole she saw gaping in her heart. She knew what she would do and it would go against everything Gabby wanted. But she knew it was the only way and in the end it would be the best decision she'd ever made.

* * *

Two months later.

"You know man, I've sat by these past two months without saying a word but I'm done. What your doing is wrong. You need to go to her. She's carrying your daughter!" Criss stared at his brother is disbelief. As if he wasn't doing anything to correct the biggest mistake he'd ever made in his life.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Criss said as the anger rose to his cheeks.

"What the hell am I talking about he says. Gabby! What else would I be talking about? You haven't even tried to contact her!" Costa shook his head. He couldn't believe that his brother was being so irresponsible, so cold hearted.

"Are fucking kidding me Costa? Contact her? I've been all over this damn city for the past two months trying to find her. Her house is empty, she has no address under her name, her cell phone doesn't work and she doesn't work at the hospital anymore. And besides that no one there will even talk to me. I don't know what else to do." He sighed and put his head in his hands when he looked up it was to stare directly at his older brother. "You know what the worst thing is? That in the end, if I don't ever find her, if I don't ever get to see her face again, if I don't get to hold her one last time, I'll know that it is completely and utterly one hundred percent my fault." Costa had no words for his brother and in the past few months he never felt as helpless as he did right now. He watched his brother week after week, watched how with each day he became more and more sullen. And with each week he lost more hope at finding her. Costa had always been able to comfort his younger brother in anything he might be facing. But this was something that couldn't be pacified, something that couldn't be soothed.

And just when it seemed as though all hope was lost there came a knock at the door. Criss rose from the couch and composed himself as best he could; he opened the door to find Gracie standing with her head down eyes red. Criss immediately dropped to his knees and struggled for air.

**A/N: There are only two (longer) chapters left! Sorry its taken so long to update but thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I truly appreciate it!**


End file.
